Hope School: Boarding School For Serial Killers
by Hopeless Musician
Summary: Hope School is a boarding school, newly opened, where those with bad backrounds come. The thing is, everybody here is a serial killer! Involves everyone's favorite serial killers!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the characters (Even though I'd like to…), except Delilah, Nate, the guards, the teachers, and the story idea. _

"What do you fu**ing mean?" Freddy Krueger yelles as he is forcefully dragged into a large red brick building. It loomes 10 stories tall, and has long green ivy wrapped around it. "I don't want to go to some d*mn school! I'm centuries old you motherf***er! Let me go!" The guards in black give no sign of listening to the Springwood Slasher's requests as they drag him up 5 flights of hard, cement stairs. The guards open the door in front of them, and drag Freddy down a long dully lit, marroon colored hallway. They stop in front of a large door bearing the number "515" on it.

"Put me down you fu**in a**hol*s before I slice you up better than a ribbon!" Freddy gives one final yell of protest before he is thrown into a large dorm room. The men throw Freddy inside the room and slam the door shut. He stands up, put his fedora back on his burnt head, dustes off his ugly sweater and lookes behind himself. Freddy glares at the door, gives the door the finger with his gloved hand, and lookes around.

~~Flash Back~~

Freddy was happily stalking a teenage girl in her dreams when the man showed up, took him into the real world, and before Freddy had a chance, the man knocked him out with some heavy tranquilizers. When he woke up, Freddy was in a place called "Hope School: A School for a Second Chance". The man explained that since Freddy had killed so many kids and teenagers, that he was coming to Hope School. The man went on to explain that Hope School was, indeed, a school, but it didn't really have any structured classes ("No kidding dumba**, a school actually a school." Freddy replied with a smirk, but the man ignored his remark.) There was a headmaster change, and the new man in charge was working on what sort of classes super crazy serial killers needed. Although, in the end, Freddy was still stuck in a dorm. The man in black told Freddy that he would be escorted to the main auditorium later for a meeting with the headmaster and his new 'teachers'.

~~Present~~

It is a dark blue with a large bed against the wall. The bed has a dark wood brown headboard, and tan sheets with dark ocean blue pillows. There is a dark wood brown desk and a black satin couch sitting along the other walls of the room. A small doorway in the corner of the blue room leads to an empty white closet with wooden hangers bolted to the metal bar running around the empty white box. Freddy jumpes as the door is flung open and the man in the black suit and sporty black sunglasses throws his bag of clothes into the room. The beat-up brown duffle was torn, and stained, but it holds its contents well. The man shuts the door with a slam and leaves just as silently as he had come.

"Thank hell I don't have a roommate." Freddy mumbles to himself as he inspects the room and the small closet stuffed into a corner of the already-small dorm. He heaves his beat-up duffle bag into the closet, slamms the door leading to the box, and he walks toward the door. _Might as well see who else is here. _Freddy opens the door, and immediately slams it shut.

"Godd**n it!!" He swears loudly as he pounds several times on the door with his gloved razor hand. "Why the hell are you here, hockey mask!"

_Wow, my first story is finally going up! Yay! Note to anyone reading this: I am thinking about adding people to the story as minor roles. I know you don't know very much yet, but if you would like a part, message me, and I'll sent you what I need to know. Thanks! R&R please!!  
~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own any characters except Delilah, Nate, Liam, the guards, the teachers and the story idea._

"You moron! What the hell are you doing here?!?" Freddy yells in rage as he yanks the door open. There, looming in the doorway in front of him, stands Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake killer. Jason's machete hangs as his side as he glares at Freddy through his white and red hockey mask. "Well you good-for-nothing mama's boy? What are you doing here?" Freddy yells at Jason, but he gets no reaction. "Ugh, stupid fu**ing mute. Get out of my way." Freddy tries to push past him, but Jason purposefully steps into his way. He shakes his head slowly and points his machete at Freddy's wall. "What you stupid ba**ard. What do you want. If you can see that my room is blue, I can congratulate you on passing kindergarten, you stupid oaf. Now move!" Jason shakes his head again and waves his machete at Freddy's wall. Finally, Freddy sighs in defeat and turns around. His eyes look to the wall across from the door, and he sees the note. He stalks over to it and rips it off the wall. The small note is typed and it reads,

"_**Hello Mr. Freddy Krueger, and I want to welcome you to Hope School. I wish that you will enjoy your stay, and that you find everything to your liking. You will not have a roommate (your records show you have trouble getting along with others) but you will be expected to respect the other student's privacy (dreams are included in this) and you are not allowed to kill anybody. Dinner is always served at 6:30 pm, lunch at noon, and breakfast at 8:00 am. You will get to choose your classes at the meeting tonight (which begins at 5:30 pm this evening). At the meeting, you will also be allowed to mingle with your fellow students. Until then, please remain in your room. If you wish to read the student handbook, you will find it, along with a planner, in the top drawer of your desk. I hope you will enjoy your stay at Hope.~Headmaster Nathaniel"**_

"Who does this moron think he is?" Freddy rages as he rips up the note and throws it into the air. He growls and looks around. Jason is still standing at his door, not moving or speaking. "Hey! You pathetic waste of space! Get back to your room! The note said so!" With that, Freddy walks over to the door, slams it in Jason's face, and he stalks over to the bed. He falls back onto the comforter. "Stupid idiots." He mumbles to himself before drifting off into a light nap.

~~Jason's POV~~

_I swear that I'm going to kill him. He is so ignorant and nasty. I think I'll knock on his door again, and when he opens it, I'll kill him. Again. _Jason chuckles lightly and softly to himself as he reaches over to knock on the door.

**Don't you dare Jason Voorhees. You know what will happen. Besides, don't you want to make friends?**

_No mother, I don't. Well, I do, just not with Freddy Krueger._

**Well, then go back to your room and wait until the guards come back. Then later, we can plan on how to kill Freddy. Okay?**

_Fine. _Jason walks back to his room, his heavy boots thudding across the floor. He opens the door and walks into his dark green room. He nodded in approval and silently thanks whomever decorated his room (It reminded him of his forest). He walks over to the bed with the deep green comforter and sits down. He silently talks with his mother, Pamela Voorhees, and they silently converse on how Jason can kill Freddy.

~~Normal POV~~

"Headmaster, the auditorium is all set for the dinner and meeting tonight. All the students are here and accounted for, and the cooks have started to prepare the evening meal."

"Very good Liam. Thank you." Nate thanks the brown haired caretaker and returns to his white Mac laptop. He continues to type an email to the FBI, convincing them that the school is a good idea, and will not put anyone to harm. Nate smiles to himself and continues to type the 3 page long letter. His dark brown hair is short, but it hangs just above his eyebrows. It is cut with a razor, and the front swishes to the right of his face. His face is that of a 23 year-old man, even though he is almost 48. His eyes are a shocking green, and he wears a pair of darkwash jeans with a long-sleeved dark red work shirt.

"Dad, what do you want me to wear tonight?" Nate looks up and sees his only daughter, Delilah, standing in the doorway. Her medium-length brown hair comes down below her shoulders, and her hazel eyes are speckled with flecks of green. She's in her usual jeans and tee-shirt, and she is once again, going without shoes.

"Delilah, how many times have I told you to wear shoes?" Nate puts his thumb and his index finger to the bridge of his nose, and he sighs loudly.

"Sorry dad, I just keep forgetting." She shakes her head in dismay and her straight hair swings around her head and face. "What do you want me to wear tonight?"

"Something nice. A dress, but nothing to flashy. Remember, you're going to be in front of a mass of serial killers. Who knows what they'll do." Nate drops his hand to his desk and smiles at his daughter. "Don't worry Delilah, everything will be fine." She nods hesitantly and walks swiftly out of the room.

"Sir, you wanted to remind you when it was 4:45. The meeting starts in 45 minutes." Liam's voice calls over the walkie-talkie radio placed on the corner of his desk. Nate presses the red button next to the microphone/speaker.

"Thanks Liam. I'll go get ready now." And with that, Nate walks out of his office, into his quarters across the hall, and he changes into a black suit with a white silk shirt and a black tie. He looks into a mirror, messes his hair, and steps out of his room. He glances at his watch, and walks toward the auditorium.

_Alright! Chapter 2! 3 is coming soon! Character offer is still valid, so message me!  
I also like ideas, so message me if you have any ideas! R&R please!!  
~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	3. Chapter 3The Auditorium

_**I don't own any characters except Delilah, Nate, Liam, the guards, the teachers and the story idea.**_

**Delilah shifts through the contents of her closet and finally stops the array of dresses when she comes to a short black one with dark blue fake rhinestones in it. It comes down to her knees, and it is a v-neck style dress. The back is like a corset, and the blue beads wind down the front of the dress like a shooting star. She smiles, slips on the dress, and grabs a pair of simple black high-heeled shoes, and she looks in the mirror over her dresser. Her skin is flawless, and her eyes shine in the light. She puts on a small coat of eyeliner, some mascara, some lip gloss and she grabs her purse. Her purse is a small black clutch with a gray lace covering it. She puts her make-up into it, her cell phone (in case of emergency), her room key and her drivers license. She glances at her clock on her nightstand and it reads "5:15".**

"**Crap…" She mumbles to herself as she races out of her room, only to slam the door and realize that she had no idea where the auditorium was. Thankfully, she spots her father ahead of her and she races toward him. "Dad!" She calls softly. He turns and smiles when he sees her.**

"**Hello Delilah. You look nice this evening."**

"**Thanks dad, you look quite spiffy yourself." They laugh as Delilah and her father make a right and walk down another long hallway, lined with pictures and paintings. "So what are we going to be talking about tonight?" She asks as she glances at a picture of a dog chasing a boy with a tennis ball.**

"**Well, I'm going to go over rules, class schedules, introduce myself, you and the staff, and then eat dinner." He says this as if the night will go smoothly.**

"**Dad, I'm pretty sure that the serial killers in the room will not want to sit still and listen to you talk about rules. I hate to say it." The pair make another right and an immediate left. A large set of doors stand at the end of the hallway, and Liam stands at the doors waiting for them. The 35 year-old is wearing a white shirt, a black vest and a red tie. He smiles as Delilah and her father approach him.**

"**Good Evening Delilah and Mr. Nathaniel." He says as he shakes hands with Nate.**

"**Liam, I've told you too many times to call me Nate." The headmaster laughs and shakes hands with his long-time caretaker and friend. **

"**Sorry, Nate." Liam says with a smile. "So, all of the students have been successfully transported to the auditorium, and there have only been 3 fights so…" Liam stops and holds the earpiece in his ear even closer to his eardrum. He nods silently. "Scratch that, 4 fights now. The guards are breaking up a new fight between almost 5 students."**

"**Well, I guess we can only try to help them change. Anyway, where are the teachers? They were supposed to be here almost a half-hour ago!" Nate says with a hint of nervousness in his voice.**

"**They are already out there. They introduced themselves and they are talking about the classes that the students are going to take. Your entrance is in approximately…3 minutes. Mrs. Wolf is going over her science classes. Alright, your introduction is going to be simple. Mrs. Wolf will announce you by saying, 'And now, I'd like all of you to meet the Headmaster and his daughter', and you two will walk on. Any questions?"**

"**No, I don't think so. Delilah?" Nate turns to his daughter. "Anything you want to ask Liam?"**

"**No thanks Dad. I just want to live past this meeting." She says with a small smile. Nate pats her on the back and nods. **

"**Alright Liam. When do we go on?" Nate asks as he straightens his tie one last time. **

"**Now." Liam responds as he opens the doors to the auditorium. **

**~~In The Auditorium 30 minutes ago~~**

"**Great. Just Great." Freddy Krueger mumbles to himself as the guards once again, drag him down the stairs. He tries to fend for himself and attempts to stab one of the two men in black with his razors, but they just dodge the hit and grip his arms even tighter. "Circulation you dumbsh**s. I need these arms!" The guards ignore him again and he sighs in frustration as he is dragged down a long fancy hallway lined with statues, vases and photos. As he stares at the countless photographs (All in black and white) that line the hallway with their endless memories, the guards stop suddenly at a large fancy door. The shining silver plaque next to the door reads 'Auditorium'.**

"**Alright Mr. Krueger, we expect you to get along with the other students and not cause any trouble. Alright?" The guard says in a boring monotone.**

"**Yeah, yeah. No promises b**ch." Freddy grumbles as the guards open the door to the Auditorium. The guards lead him inside and he looks around. The room has a lot of tables, covered in white table cloths. There is a large chandelier overhanging the center table, and bright lights glow on the walls of the room. The so-called 'students' are mingling around the room, except for a group of people, all dressed the same, sitting in a corner table. The guards release their grip on Freddy and give him a push into the room. He stumbles, but manages to stay on his feet. He turns back to the guards and glares at them.**

"**What the hell you sons of b**ches? Don't you have any f***ing manners?" He growls at them as they walk out the door. As they walk out, Freddy turns back to the room and dusts off his favorite sweater. He looks up to find himself face-to-face with a hard decision. **_**Where the f**k am I going to sit?**_** He asks himself as he looks around the room. One table towards the front and the side of the room, sits Jason Voorhees and Michael Meyers. They exchange a silent conversation, and Freddy shakes his head. **_**Definitely not sitting there.**_** At a table 2 over from Michael, sitting directly in front and center, is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He sits alone and plays with the water glass in front of him. Freddy shakes his head and moves on. Sitting across the room from Michael and Jason is a table filled with Candyman, Chucky, and Pinhead. They are conversing quite loudly and Freddy smiles to himself. He strides over to them and sits next to Chucky.**

"**Hello Fredrick. Nice to see you again." Candyman greets Freddy with a small smile and a wave of his hooked hand. **

"**Hello Fredrick. Haven't seen you in hell in a while." Pinhead nods and greets Freddy. **

"**Hey my mastermind friend? How goes life on the dream-stream?" Chucky greets him loudly and they shake hands.**

"**Well, not to well if I'm here. Not chasing my piggies that's for sure…" Freddy says with a tint of sadness. He shakes it off. "So, what are we doing here, and who is here. I only recognize the dumba**es over there." He points toward Jason and Michael.**

"**Well, I'm not sure. I think meet the teachers and the headmaster." Pinhead says with a sigh.**

"**And I know most everybody here. Well, except the people in the corner." Candyman says. He points with his thumb to the table behind him. "Sitting behind us is a man with a puppet. The man is John Kramer, and he is the 'Jigsaw Killer'. He tortures people and forces them to kill themselves. His puppet sends his message."**

"**That's almost insulting." Chucky mumbles as he crosses his arms across his chest.**

"**Anyway…" Candyman continues, "The people in the table behind Kramer are vampires. The tall blond one is Lestat and the brown haired one is Louis. They're from New Orleans. I think they're from the 17th**** century…maybe. Going on, at the table closest to the door, right next to Louis and Lestat, is Leatherface. I see him looking at Jason and Michael, so I think he's going to switch tables. Then, at the table in the corner are the people I don't know. There's nobody in the center tables, so I think this might be it." As soon as he says that, the door opens and another man is pushed inside. He mumbles what they presumed to be a thank you, and he looks around the room. He spots Louis and Lestat and walks over to them. They greet each other and continue talking.**

"**I guess they know each other." Chucky says. **

"**Yes, they should. He's a vampire too. That's Dracula." Candyman says. "He's one of the oldest vampires alive. Or not, I'm not totally sure if Vampires are dead or undead."**

"**Undead." Pinhead confirms. "I've spoken with them."**

"**Alright. Undead then." Candyman says with a nod. They head the door open again and two men are shoved in. They recognize one as Pennywise the clown, but the other is someone they've never met. His face paint is messed up and he's wearing a purple shirt, green vest and purple pants. He smiles and the threesome can see the scars on his face. Pennywise spots Candyman, Pinhead, Chucky and Freddy, and he walks toward them.**

"**Oh, sh*t. I think him and his crazy friend are going to sit with us." Chucky says softly. Sure enough, Pennywise takes the seat next to Pinhead and his friend sits next to him. **

"**Hey everybody, want you to meet Joker. He's a bit into the torture route, and he has the room next to mine." Pennywise says in his creepy dark voice. Joker laughs.**

"**Hey everybody. Wanna know how I got these scars?"**

"**Not really, no." Chucky says bluntly and Joker sneers at him. They look up when a fight breaks out between the vampires, and they watch as the 3 immortals try to rip each other's limbs off. "Great, they like to kill each other. Just great." Chucky says with sarcasm dripping in his words. The others nod as another fight breaks out when John Kramer tries to stop the vampires from fighting. The table watches as the guards rush in to stop the fighting, but the fight soon includes the guards, and they don't seem to want to stop. Everyone watches as Dr. Lecter makes his way over to the fight, but only to get tackled by Lestat.**

"**4 fights in just under a minute. I think it's a record." Pinhead says to nobody in particular. **

"**Attention please!" A man in his middle twenties steps up to a microphone placed on the stage at the front of the room. The fighting draws to a close and the man nods. His black hair is long (only to the tip of his ears) but he has neatly gelled it back. He's wearing a black shirt with a midnight blue vest, and black pinstripe pants. "I want to welcome everybody to Hope School…" Chucky boos him and he is soon joined by Freddy. "Well, thank you for your input gentlemen. I am Mr. Cross. I teach your English, reading and calming classes. I will explain more later, but for now, I hope you enjoy your evening." Mr. Sam Cross walks away from the microphone and takes a seat next to a plump woman in her mid thirties. An old woman stands up next. Her hair is starting to gray, and she's wearing a white and purple flower dress. **

"**I am Mrs. Jameson. I will teach your math, computer and general knowledge classes." She nods and receives no applause, but no booing either. The last woman stands up.**

"**I am Mrs. Wolf, I'm teaching your science classes and your health classes, along with your physical education. And if you wish, cooking classes. Now, I'd like to introduce to you all, Headmaster Nathaniel and his daughter Delilah." The teacher politely clap as the door opens. All of the serial killers are staring at the door in anticipation, and they watch the door silently. **

_**Alright, chapter 3! Hope everyone likes my story! If I forgot a character, or you want to be one, message me. R&R please!~~Hopeless Musician~~**_


	4. Chapter 4 The meeting

_I don't own any of the characters (Shame…) but I do own Delilah, Nate, Liam, Mrs. Wolf, Mr. Cross, Mrs. Jameson, the guards and the story idea._

~Hello To all of my readers! Quick note before the story begins!~  
Well, Chapter 4 is up, and I have decided to add some new characters (Thanks to Freddylover and MurdermyDoll13). It will be a surprise. Thanks to the above people for reviewing. On with the story!

~~Story Starts~~

The entire room full of men stare in anticipation, watching the door with their entire beings. Nate enters with Delilah 2 steps behind him. The men only glance at Nate, and their eyes follow Delilah. Nate steps up to the podium and clears his throat. He watches as the entire room watches his daughter. Her black dress practically stuns them into silence.

"Hello students." He tries to get their attention, but they seem occupied. "Hey!" His shout jolts several people, and they look to him. He smiles before beginning. "Well, welcome one and all to Hope School. Here, you will learn to become part of society and function as everyday people."

"What if we don't want to?" Chucky yells as Freddy snickers beside him. Nate shakes his head.

"Then I guess we can lock you up for the next 5 years until you feel the need to cooperate." Nate's glare sends Chucky a silent 'I-Will-Do-It' Look, and the table goes quiet. "My name is Nathaniel Young, but you may, and shall, refer to me as Headmaster or Headmaster Nathaniel. I hope you all enjoy your stay at Hope School." He turns and motions to Delilah. She stands up and walks beside him. She can feel their burning stares, and she looks to the ground. "This is my daughter Delilah. We shall make our way around the room during dinner this evening and more properly get aquatinted with all of you. Dinner tonight is steak and a side of garden salad." With another nod, the teachers walk out of a door on the right of the stage, and Nate beckons to the waiters waiting to bring out food. The men dressed in white tops and black dress pants quickly drop plates in front of each of the 'students'. Nate glances around at the extremely unhappy faces, and he turns to his daughter.

"I don't think they like it." He whispers to her. She laughs softly.

"Of course not. Didn't you read the files on each of the students?" The blank stare Nate gave her made her laugh. "Well, thankfully I did." She pulls her father to the side of the stage and points out each person. "See the group in the corner? No, the far corner. Yes, they are a group known as the Akatsuki. They not only kill for fun and money, they are also a metal band. The 3 men sitting closest to the stage on our right-"

"The ones in the masks?" Nate asks. She nods and continues.

"Yes, they are Jason Voorhees, Michael Meyers and Thomas Hewitt. Jason lives in Camp Crystal Lake, Michael lives in Haddonfield, and Thomas lives in the south part of Texas. Can't quite remember where exactly…Anyway, those three don't eat. Well, Thomas does, but he's…um…more preferanced to human meat. As is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, the man sitting in the front. The large table right in front of us are more of the famous killers. The Joker lives in downtown Gotham. He will eat meat, but only if it's really rare. Pennywise…well…he sorta travels, and he prefers to eat…well…young children. Candyman's profile didn't say much other than how to summon him and that he has a hook on his right hand. Um…oh, Chucky is the doll. I don't think he eats. Pinhead is the one with the pins in his head. He also doesn't eat. And last at the table is Freddy Krueger. He's the one in the fedora and the ugly Christmas sweater. Behind them is John Kramer. He'll eat anything, and behind him are the infamous three."

"Infamous what?" Nate asks in confusion as he tries to keep up.

"They're vampires dad. They only drink…Oh, I'll fix it. Hey Liam!" Delilah throws her hands in the air and walks down the stage to find the organizer of the dinner.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Stop the meals. They're all wrong. My father didn't read the files on the students. Take all the meals back. I'll walk around with you and we'll ask what everyone wants." Liam stands dumbfounded as the 17 year-old takes charge. "Hey! Chop, chop Liam! Let's go! She pushes him back into the kitchen and she beckons to her father. He walks down hesitantly as she approaches the first table. Unfortunately for her, it's Freddy Krueger's table.

"Hello Beautiful." The Joker says as she approaches the table. She smiles.

"Thanks Mr. Joker. Well, hello everyone, I'm Delilah Young. I'm-"

"I don't want to know your age sweetheart." Freddy says with a smirk. Chucky laughs and Pinhead chuckles quietly to himself. Delilah shoots him a confused look.

"What do you mean Mr. Krueger?"

"Please, call me Freddy. And by the way, if I don't know your age, nothing illegal is it?" He says with a smile. Delilah's left eye twitches as she realizes that she's being hit on by a 30-some clown that plays with bombs for fun, and a burnt married-once-killed-her dream demon. She smacks the back of his bald burnt head. The whole table bursts out in laughter. Delilah smoothes her dress and looks around the rest of the table. Candyman and Pinhead introduce themselves, but say nothing further. Chucky and Pennywise try to hit on her, but before they can get a word out, she walks away. She walks on to the table occupied by John Kramer.

"Hello." He says, looking up from his water glass. He smiles at her, and she smiles back.

"Hello. Enjoying the steak?" She asks him. He continues to stare and smile at her.

"Would you like to play a game?" He asks her with a grin. Before he can say anything further, she bolts from the table, and finds herself in front of 3 vampires.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm Delilah Young."

"Hello." The brown haired vampire smiles at her and greets her warmly. "I'm Louis."

"Well hello to you too. Would you like something?" She asks.

"Besides you and your blood? No, not really." The blond vampire next to Louis remarks and laughs. "I'm Lestat by the way. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Lestat asks, curiosity glinting in his eyes.

"No, sorry." Delilah shakes her head and looks to the last vampire. His black hair is slicked against his pale scalp, and he smiles at her.

"Hello my dear, I am Dracula. Where may we find a source of blood?" He asks as his eyes turn a dark blood red color. Delilah takes a step back and looks back at the kitchen.

"Um…Liam!" She calls as she sees the caretaker walk out of the doors. He strides over to her quickly and she whispers to him. "Where's my father?" Liam shrugs and Delilah sighs. "Fine, help out these vampires please." She waves her hand at the table and walks to the other corner. She is greeted by a look of cold stares.

"Hello. I'm Delilah Young. Welcome to Hope School." She says with a smile.

"Hello Delilah. I'm Pein, leader of the Akatsuki, and manager."

"I'm Dierdra, yea. Vocals and bomber extraordinaire un." The blond, always-mistaken-for-a-girl arsonist smiles.

"We'll play for you if you want. Just not now." Pein says with a small smile.

"But it'll cost you." The financial adviser of the group speaks up from behind his mask.

"Shut up Kakazu, yea. Your almost as bad as Tobi, un." Dierdra glares at him. The group breaks out into an argument and Delilah takes this as an exit, and she walks to the second to last table. The three abnormally tall and silent men stare at her as she stands in front of them.

"Hello. I'm Delilah. Welcome-" Michael, who's sitting in the middle, holds up his hand and Delilah stops. Jason makes a writing motion and a waiter quickly brings a pad of paper and a pen. Jason writes something, then slides it across the table.

_Hello. Why are we here?_

"Sorry, you all have to stay until you're all deemed 'society ready'." She says as Michael motions for the paper. He writes something quickly down and slides it over.

_We aren't going to be stuck in some cell, are we?_

"You've seen your room, it's where you'll be staying." She says as Tommy pokes Michael's arm and quickly writes something down.

_What will we do all day besides the dumb classes?_

Delilah laughs, "I know, dumb right? Anyway, we'll be having group activities and such. I promise you won't be bored." He nods as Michael takes the paper back and writes something down. He slides it over and Delilah smiles.

_Will you be there?_

"Only if you want me to be there." She says with a smile. Michael nods and she laughs again. "Then I will. Thanks for you time guys!" Tommy waves at her as she walks away, and she waves back. She walks over to the last table and smiles. "Welcome Dr. Lecter for coming."

"No, thank you my dear. Please have a seat." He pulls out a chair next to him and she shakes her head.

"No thanks Dr. Lecter. I have to get going. Its getting late. Thanks though. I just wanted to wish you a pleasant stay."

"We shall talk again, rights?" Lecter asks with a glint of hope in his eyes. Delilah smiles.

"Of course." He clapes his hands together and smiles at her as she walks away. Delilah makes her way up to the stage and taps the microphone. The feedback coming through the speakers makes everyone cringe. "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you all that dinner, made to your personal request shall be delivered to your room. The security staff shall take you all back to your rooms. I wish you all a pleasant evening." Everyone applauses politely (well, exempt from Pennywise and Candyman). Delilah walks out the door and storms down the hall, fuming. How dare her father abandon her in a room full of serial killers. As she is about to knock on her father's door, she hears him yell.

"No! You can't take her away, she's my daughter!" There is a pause. "She will be perfectly fine here!" Another pause. "No, she won't be harmed."… "Yes I understand they're serial killers! I know she will be fine!" Delilah hears the slam of his phone and his sigh of anger, and she knows why he left. She walks quietly past his room, unlocks hers, and steps inside her safe haven. Her room is black, with sky blue designs and splatters covering all of the walls. Her large queen-sized bed sits in the corner, her desk stands on the opposite wall under a window and her vanity sits next to her closet door. All of the wood is black with blue paint splatters, and the covers on her bed are sky blue. Delilah quickly changes into a pair of black sweats and a "Slipknot" tank top, and she flops back onto her bed. She sighs and glances at her clock. "11:59". She smiles and pulls her phone out of her purse. She silently counts to 5 and as soon as the clock turns to midnight, her phone buzzes. The caller ID reads her best friend's name. Delilah smiles to herself and flips open the black Razr.

"Hello?"

"Hey Delilah!" Valken's voice drifts through the phone.

"Hey Valken! How goes life for the most awesome goth on the face of the earth?" Valken laughs at Delilah's comment.

"You know, torturing the jocks in this boring hole we call school. You're so lucky your dad is letting you get home schooled! I can't stand that stupid box." Valken complains and it gives Delilah an idea.

"Why don't you come over for a couple days? We have an extra guest room!"

"Really? Hell Yeah! I'll drive over tomorrow after school!"

"Sounds great! You remember where it is right?"

"I think so…eh. I'll find it either way." Valken says with a laugh. "I gotta run. Think my parents are coming. See you tomorrow, alright?" Valken's voice becomes hushed.

"Awsome. See ya tomorrow!" Delilah says with a smile. She shuts the phone and falls back against the pillows. She throws her phone onto the nightstand and falls asleep quickly. Her last thought is about she would get to spend the next several days with her best friend. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, when she thinks she hears her door open.

_Cliffhanger! More new characters in the next chapter. R&R and I'll keep on writing! Thanks again!  
~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own any of the characters (Darn…) but I do own Delilah, Nate, Liam, Mrs. Wolf, Mr. Cross, Mrs. Jameson, the guards and the story idea.  
Valken is property of MurdermyDoll13._

"Delilah!" Nate yells through his daughter's bedroom door. He hears a muffled response and he tries again. "Delilah! I need you up please." The door is opened at an alarming speed, and there stands Delilah. She's now wearing black sweatpants, and a 'KoRn' band tank top.

"What?" She hisses as she runs a hand through her choppy brown hair. He smiles.

"Good morning." He flinches as she snarles at him.

"You woke me up to say good morning? Dad, I love you, but come on! I mean, what time is it?" She says as she pulls a black hoodie off of her door handle. Nate glances down at his watch.

"7:30 am." He receives another glare from his daughter.

"Fine. I'll go have breakfast with you, but under one condition." Nate had no choice but to nod. He couldn't cook, and none of the school chefs came until 11:30.

"Alright. What?" He says exasperated.

"Valken gets to stay in the guest room next to mine." She says with a smile as Nate's eyes go wide.

"What? When is Valken coming?" He asks as his daughter grins.

"Today. We decided last night. She should be here in a couple of hours." She says with a laugh. Delilah turns, slips on a pair of brown slippers and follows her father towards the kitchen. She pulls on her hoodie as her father gives her a lecture about inviting friends over.

"…and I don't want it to happen again, alright?" Delilah nods, only half paying attention to her father. She's to busy deciding if she wanted the 'KoRn' logo to show or not. She finally decides on zipping it up only a little bit, and she looks up to find her father glaring at her.

"What? I said okay. It's just that it's kind of boring here with nothing to do. I mean, yeah your fun and all, but I need someone to talk to." She looks down at the floor as they reach the kitchen. Nate holds the door open for her as she shuffles into the kitchen. She moves around silently, grabbing pans and cooking ingredients as she prepares her father's favorite breakfast. Scrambled eggs, French toast and fresh orange juice. Nate mumbles something to her that sounds like an apology, and Delilah responds with a muttered thanks. He walks into the dining room and sits down at one of the many tables, and sits in silence. Delilah on the other hand, was frying eggs and singing softly to herself. It was an old tune her mother had sang to her when she was younger. All she didn't notice, as she ran around the kitchen cooking, was the pair of eyes staring at her through the main kitchen entry.

~~Louis POV~~

I might be a vampire, and it might stink every time I have to kill an animal, but she was just too much. The girl I met last night…what was her name…Delilah. She was not only beautiful, but her scent was toxic. If felt like a drug. Lestat made her leave by snapping a comment at her, but I could tell he noticed my eyes turning to that deep maroon red. He didn't gloat later, thank god, but he was going to ask me about it. I could tell. I awoke this morning and found my room door unlocked and unguarded. Lestat and Dracula were still sleeping, so I didn't wake them up. I knew it was early, and thankfully the people running the place had enough sense to not give us any windows. I pulled my black sweatshirt hood over my head as I meandered down the stairs in an attempt to find some blood. I manage to find my way to the kitchen, but I lose my thoughts for a moment. There's somebody in the kitchen, and they're singing. It's very good singing too. I open the door an inch and peer inside. There, standing by the stove, is Delilah. I watch her as she puts eggs onto a plate with some French toast and she walks out the door to the dining hall. I wait a moment until I think she's gone, and I hurry in. I open the fridge door, spot a bag of blood (thankfully it was right there), and ran back to my room. I bound up the stairs two at a time, and I slam my door shut when I run at full speed into my all-black room. The red paint splotches remind me of my hunger, and the bag is downed in seconds. I just can't seem to get her off my mind.

~~Normal POV~~

Nate finishes his breakfast in a timed 15 minutes and 38 seconds. He then pulls out his newspaper as Delilah munches on some of her own French toast. The room is unusually quiet, and Delilah looks around nervously. Normally Liam meets them for breakfast, but he isn't here this morning.

"Dad, where's Liam?" She asks as she takes another bite of French toast.

"He said he had to leave for a little while, something about new students that weren't captured in time." He says it as if nothing bad has happened, and Delilah drops her fork.

"There's more of them?" She asks in disbelief. Nate nods his head and responds without even looking up from his newspaper.

"Yeah, I think they'll be here for lunch." He says casually as he turns the page. Delilah's hand smacks her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks. Nate doesn't respond, he just shrugs. She sighs again as she hears the main entrance to the dining room opens. A guard walks in with a very out-of-it Jack Torrence hanging onto him. Jacks long dark brown hair hangs in his face, and his eyes are almost a black. He's wearing a pair of jeans and a ripped, unbuttoned dark red shirt. Jack slurs a bunch of his words together as Delilah hits her father's newspaper. Nate looks up, startled, and walks over to the guard. They talk quietly and Jack smiles at Delilah.

"Hellothur pretty gurl. Watcha doin over thur. Why don't cha…" He hiccups and smiles, "Why don't cha come on ovur here and get me somethinto drink?" He is visably drunk and on a lot of tranquilizers. Delilah shakes her head.

"Sorry, I have to…um…clean the dishes." She grabs the breakfast dishes before Jack has a chance to respond, and she bolts from the room. She throws the dishes into the sink and bolts for the door. She pulls it open and lets out a yell. She stumbles backward and falls onto the hard floor. Thomas stands in the doorway, staring down at her with dark brown eyes.

~~Thomas' POV~~

My door was open. I thought I might as well look around. The guards were gone, and Michael and Jason weren't up yet. I decided to look around, and find my chainsaw. They had taken it from me when they made me come here. I wanted to keep my chainsaw, but the idiots said that it was a 'safety hazard' to the other students and the head family. I wasn't about the cut up my new friends, and I certainly wasn't going to cut up that nice girl I met yesterday, but that Freddy Krueger. Yeah, Freddy and that stupid talking doll need to remember who they're talking to. I would've just ripped off their faces when I met them, but they would've made ugly masks. I laugh softly to myself as I wander aimlessly around, looking for my lost friend, when I hear something inside the door marked 'Kitchen'. I pause and listen as somebody moves quickly around. Before I can move, the door flies open in my face and the girl I met yesterday is standing before me. She screams and jumps backward, and falls to the floor. I reach over to help her up, and to my surprise, she nods and thanks me when I help her up.

"Thanks Thomas. Sorry about that, you just scared me. What can I do for you?" She asks with a smile. I can't help but notice how her eyes sparkle…I nod and make a chainsaw motion with my arms. She tilts her head to the side, and then her eyes light up with recognition. "Oh, your chainsaw?" I nod enthusiastically. "I'm sorry Thomas, but I don't know where it is. The guards must've put it somewhere. Sorry." She says with a small smile. I nod, and step to the side, letting her through. She steps through the doorway and smiles at me. I almost speak, but she quickly nods to me. "Thanks again Thomas, but I think I have to go. My friend should be here by now. Why don't you go back to your room. I'll be at the activities later, alright?" I nod and turn back to my room. I walk back to my room, and when I get there, I just can't seem to get her smile and her eyes out of my head…

~~Normal POV~~

Delilah runs to her room and when she gets inside, she checks her clock. Valken said she would be there around 10:00, and it was 9:50. Delilah runs to her vanity, throws on a pair of faded blue jeans, and she pulls on a tight grey 'Slipknot' shirt. She slips her studded belt into her belt loops, and pulls on her favorite trust pair of high-top converse. She then shoves a pair of guitar pick earings as she grabs her phone from in her hoodie pocket and bounds out of her room toward the front door. She makes a couple of sharp turns and runs past her father on her way. He stops her.

"Where are you going speedy?" He asks as she stops next to him.

"Valken should be here any minute." And with that, they heard Slipknot being blasted as a black Volvo pulls into the driveway. Delilah claps and races for the door. She rips open the door and runs out to greet her friend.

"_**And we were never alive  
And we won't be born again  
But I'll never survive  
With dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart"**_

Valken turns off her car as the song "Dead Memories" by Slipknot gets to the chorus.

"Valken!" Delilah calls. Valken looks up startled, but when she sees its her friend, she smiles. Her long black hair swings around her pale face as she jumps out of her car to hug her long-time friend.

"Delilah? How are you?" She asks as she opens her trunk and Delilah grabs a few of Valken's bags and starts for the large building. Valken grabs the rest and follows.

"I'm fine, how about you? How's school? How's anything?" She asks as they pull the luggage past the kitchen.

~~Valken's POV~~

I pull in and turn off my car when I hear someone yell my name. I look up startled, and see my friend from Elementary School. I jump out of my car and hug my friend. As I pull away to grab my bags, a movement in the windows of the large building catch my eye. I look up and see a set of curtains moving. I shrug it off and open my trunk and chat with Delilah as we walk down the hallway towards my room (at least the one I'll be staying in). She hands me a key after we open the door, and we throw my things inside. I just can't figure out who was watching me when I got out of the car…

~~Normal POV~~

"So, you want to go to a group meeting session with me. It's where all the students go and meet each other. I wasn't going to go, but one of the students I met last night asked me to go, so I thought I'd take you with me. That alright?"

"Course." She says with a nod as we walk down a hallway. Valken glances at the pictures as the two girls chat about everything. After several turns, they reach a doorway with a plaque reading "Group Room" next to it. Delilah turns to Valken.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." She says uncertainly.

"Of course. Besides, I've always wanted to meet a serial killer." She says with a smirk. Delilah nods and opens the door. The girls step in and the entire room goes silent and they stare at the teens.

"Hello Delilah. Who's your friend?" Mr. Cross looks up as the two girls step into the room.

"Hello Mr. Cross, I was asked to come last night…" She glances at Michael before continuing, "And Valken said she would like to come."

"Well, hello Valken. Welcome to group meeting number one. Would everyone like to go around and introduce themselves?" Mr. Cross looks around the circle. Delilah looks to Valken and sees her locking eyes with none other than the famous Jason Voorhees. They seem to have a mutual understanding, and they seem to share the same thoughts even though they'd never met.

"Let's go sit down." Delilah pulls on her friend's black shirt and leads her to sit down in a chair Jason had pulled up for her. She sits down gracefully and they continue to stare at each other. The other man next to Valken clears his throat.

"Hello Miss Valken, I'm Lestat de Lioncourt." Valken looks away from Jason for the first time in 5 minutes and she looks to Lestat. She smiles when she sees him.

"Hello Lestat." with that, she starts a conversation with Lestat while trying to keep making eye contact with Jason (who still hasn't looked away from her yet). Delilah smiles and takes a seat next to Michael. She smiles at him as she sits down in the windowless room, and he nods at her. Dr. Lecter next to her taps her shoulder and smiles.

"Hello Delilah." He says. She smiles and feels her face flush.

"Hello Dr. Lecter."

"Would you happen to know what's on the dinner menue tonight? I was hoping it would be a piece of you." He says with a smile. Delilah tilts her head to the side, thinking he was trying to hit on her, when she realizes something.

He wasn't kidding.

_Wow, that was a long chapter. New characters coming soon! I hope everybody likes it so far. My minor role offer is still up (though I can probably add at least 2 more people). If your interested, message me. R&R please!!_

_~~Hopeless Musician~~_

_P.S. To MxAcid and all those interested, the Dr. Hannibal Lecter I'm thinking of is played by Gaspard Ulliel. Thanks for that!_


	6. Chapter 6 The Lake

_I don't own any characters except Delilah Nate Liam the teachers the guards the story idea.  
Valken is property of MurdermyDoll13_

Delilah shifts uncomfortably as Lecter stares at her throughout the entire meeting. She tries to keep her mind of the psycho-cannibal next to her by chatting with Michael and Pinhead, but Lecter continues to bare holes into her head.

"So, what did you both do exactly to get here?" Delilah asks Pinhead and Michael as Joker tries to kill Mr. Cross.

Michael motions stabbing, and Delilah nods.

"So you stabbed somebody?" She asks and he holds up his hand. She tilts her head in confusion and he sighs. He looks to Pinhead for help.

"He's killed more than one person my dear. That's what he's trying to say. I on the other hand live in hell. How I got here, I really can't say. I've killed plenty." He says with a triumphant smirk. Delilah nods.

"So, quick question Pinhead."

"Ask away my dear." He says with a nod of recognition.

"Why are you wearing what looks like a long Irish kilt?" She asks as Pennywise and Candyman snicker at her question. Pinhead fumes and turns red.

"Its not a skirt you pathetic mortal!" He yells and turns away. Freddy and Chucky burst out laughing, and the entire Akatsuki snickers. Delilah looks to the ground.

"Sorry." She says with a small laugh. Michael pokes her arm, and she looks to him. "Yeah Michael?" He points at the door, and she looks over to see Liam standing there, looking extremely mad. Delilah thanks Michael, and stands up. The group watches her and she pulls on Valken's sleeve and pulls her away from the 2 men fighting for her attention. Valken waves goodbye to Jason and Lestat as Liam pulls the 2 girls out of the room. He shuts the door behind them and whisper/yells at them.

"What are you two thinking?" He asks angrily.

"Michael asked me last night to come. Valken wanted to meet some of my new friends, so I took her with me." Delilah says with a shrug. "It seemed harmless." Liam puts his hand to his head and rubs his temples before responding.

"Okay, look. I'm just warning you two not to involve yourselves in the matters of others. Curiosity killed the cat, and I'm not about to clean up 2 dead cats." Liam storms away down the hallway, and once he turns the corner and is out of earshot, the two girls burst out laughing.

"'I don't want o clean up 2 dead cats!'" Delilah mocks Liam and Valken laughs harder. They laugh outside the door for another couple of minutes, and they finally wipe the tears of laughter running down their faces. "Wanna see the lake out back? I haven't seen it yet, but my dad said its really cool."

"Sure. Lets go." Valken says as she follows Delilah down a maze of hallways. The girls walk down several hallways in silence before Delilah breaks the silence.

"So, you seemed pretty interested in Jason." Delilah says with a smirk. Valken turns and looks at the pictures covering the walls to avoid letting Delilah see the blush creeping over her face.

"Yeah, he was cool." She says as she runs a hand through her midnight black hair. "I mean, he doesn't talk, but we seemed to just know what the other was thinking…"She looks to Delilah and the two friends lock eyes. "I mean, we were well acquainted strangers, you know?"

"Yeah, totally. I mean, Lestat seemed interested too, but you seemed pretty interested in Jason." Delilah says as they reach the back doors. The large opaque French doors blocked their view of the lake, but they push on the doors and the wind greets them. Their hair blows around their faces as the two girls walk down the brown gravel path. "My dad said the lake is down farther. We should only be able to see the top of the school building when we get there." Delilah says as Valken turns to look. Sure enough, the winding path and the tall trees block her view of the large brick building. They begin to talk about other things, when a twig snap is heard. The girls freeze and go silent. Another twig snap sounds through the forest, and Valken pulls Delilah back towards the school.

"We better go, we both don't know what's out here." Valken says as Delilah looks around them. She nods.

"Good idea." The two girls walk quickly back in the direction of the school. Valken walks quicker than Delilah, taking larger strides, and Delilah is only behind by a few steps. They walk silently along the long winding path, when all of a sudden, Delilah is knocked to the ground by something large. She screams and Valken turns in shock. The thing on top of Delilah has grey skin, and a large piece of skin stretches across the top of its head. It sniffs Delilah's hair and she screams again. Valken, thinking quickly, aims a kick for it's ribs, but it makes no move that it felt anything. Delilah lets out another ear-piercing scream as Valken kicks it again. It turns its head and growls at Valken, showing off its long sharp teeth. It puts a hand over Delilah's mouth to silence her scream, but guards rush through the trees and grab at the monster. He growls in anger as they pull the monster off of the girl, and they look to Delilah.

"Are you okay Ms. Young?" The head guard asks a shaken Delilah. She nods.

"Yes, I'm fine. What is that?" She asks. It hisses at her.

"This is Creeper. He needs people's skin and organs to keep himself alive. We were taking him out of the truck when he ran off. Sorry about that." They apologize and drag a very angry looking creeper off towards the school. The girls watch the guards walk off before heading back to the school. They walk along the path in silence.

"Thanks for the save." Delilah says, and Valken smiles and lets out a short laugh.

"More of an attempt, but thanks." Valken says with a grin and the two laugh as they reach the back entrance of the school. As they go to walk in the door, Delilah sees something out of the corner of her eye.

"Did you see that?" She asks Valken and turns around, peering into the forest. Valken lets go of the door and turns around.

"What?" She asks, but a shadow moves between the trees. Valken takes a step toward the door, and pulls at Delilah's shirt. "We better go inside."

"Inside? So soon?" A voice at the door makes them turn in surprise. There, blocking the door is Freddy Krueger and the rest of the 'students'. Mrs. Wolf pushes her way to the front of the group and smiles at Delilah and Valken.

"Come with us to the lake! We're going for a science lesson on the lake."

"Sure." Valken responds quickly as she spots Jason in the group. The killers file out of the door (with the occasional guard mixed in), and Valken quickly falls into step with Jason. Lestat follows them closely, his eyes turn to a deep red with anger. Delilah feels someone pull her arm, and she looks up to see Freddy Krueger, Pennywise, Chucky, Candyman, Michael and Thomas surrounding her.

"So, got a boyfriend?" Freddy asks as the others laugh around him. The group enters the forest and Delilah sees the shadow following the group. She shakes it off and shakes her head.

"No." She says shortly. Pennywise grins.

"Ever dated a clown? We're loads of fun!" He says with a laugh. Delilah grimaces and watches as the shadow gets closer to the group.

"No, and I don't plan to, thanks." She says as she pulls her arm out of Freddy's grip. She looks into the trees and finally spot what's following them. It's a girl. Her dark black hair blends in with the late afternoon shadows, but the shocking blue highlights give her away. Her wide blue eyes are locked on Freddy, and she follows the group with surprising silence and speed. Her jeans are ripped (most likely from the thorns in the forest), and her black lightning AC/DC shirt helps her blend in with the shadows. Delilah looks away, so she doesn't give the girl away. Freddy, on the other hand, spots the girl and looks away. He pulls Delilah close to him.

"Who is she?" He whisper hisses. Delilah shrugs.

"I have no idea, why?"

"She's been outside my window for days. I don't think she ever sleeps." He says as he watches her glide from shadow to shadow. As Delilah is about to respond, the trees fall back and a small beach greets the group. The girl stays hidden and Freddy lets go of Delilah. Valken stays far away from the water with Jason, and the rest of the killers look around nervously. Freddy grabs Delilah again. "Cover me."

"No." She says with a shake of her head. Freddy snarles and holds up his razored glove.

"Do it, or I'll kill you." He says darkly. Delilah swallows and nods. Freddy looks at Mrs. Wolf before darting quickly into the trees.

~~Freddy's POV~~

That girl has been stalking me for days, and I have to find out who she is (so I can kill her. Haha!). The girl steps foreward immediately as soon as I hit the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ravana." I laugh.

"Ravana, what kind of a name is that?" I ask with a snicker.

"Who cares. I think your awesome, that's all that matters right?"

"Sure." I say with a snort. "Look, sleep tonight instead of watching me from the ground, and we'll talk more then, alright?" She nods, and her hair flies around her pale face. I can't help notice that she's kind of…pretty.

~~Normal POV~~

The killers head back to the school soon after Freddy return, and when they return, the guards are standing in the hallway talking with Headmaster Nathaniel. They are holding a girl by her arms. Her white/blond hair flies around her face, and her light pastel pink dress hugs her body. Her arms have a large tattoo of a piece of candy on it. She smiles when the killers walk in, her grey eyes glinting with mischief.

"Hey there." She says with a seductive smile. "I'm Marilyn."

_Plot Twist! Thats all for now! 1 spot is still open for adding an OC! R&R please!  
~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	7. Chapter 7 Guardian Angels and Secrets

_I don't own any characters except Delilah, Nate, Liam, the teachers, the guards and the story idea.  
Property of Valken goes to MurdermyDoll13.  
Property of Ravana goes to Kira Duvane.  
Property of Marilyn goes to MxAcid._

_Sorry for the delay. I had a ton of crazy exams, and I think my brain leaked out of my head during the extremely long study/cram sessions. Aw well, anyway, Thanks to all for the reviews. Hope everybody likes Chapter 7!_

"Hey there," The tall, slender blonde smiles as the awestruck serial killers practically have buckets of drool falling out of their mouths. "I'm Marilyn." She attemps to walk toward the killers, but the guards pull on the thin arms, and she is restrained.

"Welcome back!" Nate welcomes his students and gestures to the smirking blonde. "Everyone, I'd like you to give our newest student a nice welcome."

"You?" Freddy scoffed. "What did you possibly do? I mean, come on! You're a f***ing Barbie doll!" He crosses his arms across his ugly sweater and glares at Marilyn from under the brim of his fedora.

"Well, if you really want to know, I've killed people." She says with a large smile, almost as if she's proud of it.

"No kidding." Diedara mutters from the back. "So have the rest of us." He pulls the collar of his cloak up, hiding his face behind a mask of long blonde hair and the black and red collar. His friends mutter in agreement behind him. Marilyn glares at them, and their snickers stop.

"He makes a point." Candyman speaks up. Marilyn's eyes look to him, and send him another glare.

"Oh yeah? Well I killed a guy while f***ing him, and let me tell you-" She yells at the hooked man, but she is interrupted.

"Thank you Ms. Sweet, but I think you've said enough." Nate interrupts her and motions for the guards to take her away.

"Wait!" Pinhead calls and steps foreward. "Sweet? Are you Sweets?" He asks. Marilyn smirks at the recognition.

"You know it." She says with a smile. Whispers break out. Valken's eyes narrow. She looks up at Jason, and his gaze is locked onto her. She smiles at him, and sees his eyes brighten. She grins and looks around for Delilah. She spots her friend standing next to Michael, Thomas, Louis and the Akatsuki stand slightly behind her. Delilah looks around and locks eyes with her friend. Valken's dark eyes give away her thoughts to Delilah. Valken is obviously very mad. She nods in Marilyn's direction while keeping her eyes locked with Delilah's. The brunette shakes her head, and shrugs. Their attention is drawn back to Marilyn when they hear Nate talking again.

"Well, I would like you to meet my daughter Delilah. Delilah?" Nate looks toward his daughter and motions for her to step foreword. Delilah takes a hesitant step foreword and, shakes Marilyn's hand. The blonde's grip is strong, almost as if she's daring Delilah to get in her way. She finally lets go and smiles politely.

"Pleased to meet you. If you all don't mind, I'm a little tired. I'd like to rest before dinner. Can someone show me my room?" Her gaze lands on Lecter. Before the guards or the Headmaster can object, the slick cannibal takes Marilyn by the arm and the two are off down the hallway towards the dorms. The guards quickly run after them, and Nate sighs. He puts his hand to his forehead and turns away mumbling something about an all-boys school. The killers stand in complete shock, but they are quickly herded into a large living-room type area. There are several couches, a large TV, and a cabinet filled with little kid's board games. Chucky growls in frustration when he opens the cabinet as the rest of the killers file into the room.

"Here's your free-time!" Mrs. Wolf says happily. "Play nice!" The round, overly-happy woman of something-over-40 grins at the group of age old serial killers and shuts the door before she can hear Freddy complain and swear.

"Da*n it." Freddy growls under his breath as she shuts the door. "Now I'm stuck in here with a bunch of mutes, dumba**es and I hate all of you!" He kicks at the foot of a couch with a boot, and he hears laughing. He spins around and sees Pennywise laughing at him. "What are you looking at you sewer loving sonofab**ch." He holds up his razored hand and sends him an evil glare. The clown continues to laugh.

"I think its funny that the stupid people around here that they can keep us in rooms. I just wish it had windows." Pennywise says looking around the room. His gaze lands on Valken hovering next to Jason. He smiles, and his razor teeth gleam in the fluorescent lighting. "Well, at least we have a little bit of entertainment…" He says as his gaze shifts to Delilah, who is hovering next to Michael, Thomas and Louis. Delilah shifts uncomfortably, and glances to Valken in horror as Joker cackles and blocks the door. Valken returns the look as the girls realize that they're trapped in a windowless room, with all guys, and no way out.

~~Lecter's POV~~

As soon as Marilyn sent me that look and said she needed an escort, I knew what she wanted. I licked my lips hungrily (Well, Lust and Hunger) and take her arm. We stroll, laughing, down the long corridors as the guards follow close behind.

"Are they always so paranoid that we're going to run away?" She asks, giving me a side glance as we start to walk up the cold stone stairs. "By the way, how do you know where my room is?" She asks with a mischievous look. I laugh and look to her.

"Well, it's obviously going to be next to mine." I say with a smirk. Marilyn laughs, and looks down. Her hair veils her face, and I smile.

"Take a right here, please." A guard behind us says as we reach my floor. I open the door for the blonde beauty and she giggles. Her voice sounds like bell chimes and I just can't seem to take my mind (or eyes) off of her. The guards stop in front of a door next to mine. The door is a light pink (in contrast to my deep royal blue). They open the door and I flinch in surprise. The room looks exactly like mine (same layout, bed, dresser, closet everything). The only difference, was that there was a giant pile of candy spread out over the bed. My mouth drops as Marilyn lets out a squeal of delight and runs over to the large pile of sugar. I stand, too stunned to move as the blonde rolls around in the large pile of Kitkats, Reeses, Snickers and Twix. She finally stops laughing herself silly and looks over to me standing in the doorway. The guards are long gone, leaving the two of us on the floor. Her smile turns mischevious, and she beckons to me. I step into the dorm and shut the door. I walk over to the girl laying on the bed, her short sundress splayed around her legs, and her hair forms a halo around her head. She smiles up and me and sits up. She grabs the collar of my black shirt, and she looks me in the eye. Her gray eyes pierce my soul and pulls me down to her level.

"I've never done a cannibal before." She whispers, her breath tickling my face. Before we know it, our civilized manners are gone (along with all of our clothes). I'll just say this; my floormates, poor Pennywise and Joker, didn't get any sleep. Not that I feel remorse or anything.

~~Normal POV~~

"What are you guys doing?" Delilah asks, her voice cracking as the killers look at her and Valken. Pennywise averts his eyes to Valken. He steps toward her, but before he can get any closer, he comes face to face with Jason and Lestat.

"Take one step closer, Jason and I will personally see to it that you have no more head and inside." He says with a snarl. Jason holds up his machete. Pennywise smiles.

"Fine. I can deal with one less." He turns to Delilah. The whole room seems to stand in anticipation as the creepy Clown walks toward me. Valken yells across the room, and tries to beat down the clown, but Jason and Lestat hold the black haired girl back. Delilah backs up, but soon, her back comes into contact with the wall. She looks around for an escape route, but Joker blocks the door on her right, the Akatsuki block her on the right, and Pennywise, Pinhead, Candyman and Chucky advance in front of her. She looks around for an escape route, any, while Valken swears up a storm and fights the Vampire an Immortal holding her back. All of a sudden, the sound of a chainsaw rips through the air, and there are two guardian angels saving her. Well, maybe it was Thomas, Michael and Louis, but they still counted. Thomas threatens the Akatsuki and the group of psychotic killers to her front, while Michael protects her left. They back off quickly, wanting to keep their limbs, and were soon laying all over the floor, complaining about the lack of things to do. Michael helps Delilah away from the wall, and helps her over to the couch where Valken immediately drops down next to her and pulls her into a hug. Neither of the girls say anything as their protectors stand around them, and watch over the girls.

"Thanks guys." Delilah says after Valken lets go. She stands up and hugs the three guardians. Louis, who's first, hugs back, and inhales the scent of her hair. He smiles when she pulls away.

"Anything for you." He says, his fangs gleaming in the light. Michael, who's next, seems hesitant about responding. He finally wraps his arms around Delilah's body. She smiles against his mechanists uniform, and when she pulls away, his eyes almost seem to say that he's happy, and he's feeling something other than revenge. Delilah turns to Thomas, and as she hugs the large killer, he drops his chainsaw in surprise. Michael chuckles, and Louis lets out a quick laugh. Valken, laughing, hugs her own saviors. Jason seems to want to decapitate the tall, handsome blonde vampire when his black haired beauty hugs him. She pulls away and turns to Jason. When she sees the jealousy haunting his eyes, she smiles and hugs the 6 foot killer. Finally, after the hug session is over, they all sit down in front of the television. The group flips channels, but before they can decide on anything, the groups are called to go back to their rooms. The girls wave goodbye to their friends, and head back down a different hallway, chatting about the day's events. The killers walk back to their own floors, and some come back to a surprise. Pennywise and Joker head back to their floor and when they open the door to the hallway, they see the pink door. They blink in surprise and walk toward it. Lecter's dark blue door was a dark contrast to the hot pink door, and Joker walks toward it.

"Where are you going?" Pennywise asks as he stops in front of his own dark red door. Joker smiles.

"Finding out if we have that hot blonde on our floor." He says with his scarred smile. Pennywise shrugs, but stands outside his door, waiting. Joker puts up his hand to knock on the pink door, Lecter sticks his head out of his door.

"What are you doing?" He asks with a glare. Joker snarls at him.

"Not it's your choice you grade a cannibal." Joker growls at him through his scarred mouth. Lecter steps out of his door, and advances on Gotham's nastiest. The two start to argue loudly, but before the fists starts to fly, the pink door opens. Marilyn steps out and the two freeze. Even Pennywise, who was in his room, opens his door.

"What the h*ll are-" He stops when he sees Marilyn. "Whoa." Marilyn smiles, and turns to the three boys. She's wearing a small nightgown. The top is an off-white lace, and it only reaches her mid thigh. Her short hair flies around her face as she looks at each of the killers.

"What? I came out to see what the argument was about. Now what's wrong?" She asks as she tilts her head to the side. Her grey eyes let out an inquisitive yet seductive look. Pennywise mutters something about her nightgown before shutting his dark red door. Lecter and Joker barely notice his absence as their attention is focused on a certain blonde. She smiles, and waves at them. "Goodnight gentlemen." And with a swish of her short dress, she's gone and inside her door. Lecter and Joker stand, stunned, then they both walk into their respective rooms, and don't say a word. Lecter shuts his blue door first, then the soft click of Joker's purple door sounds. Marilyn takes her ear away from the door, and smirks to herself. She jumps onto her cleaned off bed, and closes her eyes with a smile.

~~Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school~~

Delilah slips into a pair of long black pajama bottoms and a white 'My Chemical Romance' tank top. She sighs and slips her large black headphones over her ears. She nods her head as Slipknot blares through her ears. She sits up against her headboard and flips open her book, 'Silence of the Lambs'. She reads only 2 sentences when her door flies open. She looks up startled, and she sees Valken standing in her doorway.

"You're never going to guess who's standing outside Freddy's window!" She says with a laugh. Delilah rips her headphones off and drops her book onto the bed. They race to the window, and sure enough. They look into the trees lining the grounds, and standing at the edge of it, is Ravana Her black and blue hair flies in the wind around her pale face. The moon gives an almost aura of hope and excitement around her. The girl is holding onto the trunk of a tree, and she's whispering something. That's when they see Freddy climbing down the side of the building.

~~Ravana's POV~~

I know he's going to come. I've been standing here, gripping this tree until my knuckles turn white. My black 'AC/DC' shirt and the black skirt I'm wearing help camouflage me into the night. I call out to Freddy when I see his lights go on in his room.

"Freddy!" No response. I look around for the guards, and call louder. "Freddy!" His window opens. "Down here!" I wave at him. He spots me in the darkness and he smiles. He holds his hand up to his lips and motions for me to stay quiet. He turns off his light, and steps out onto the window ledge. I look around, and don't see any guards. I sigh in relief as Freddy scales down the building. I look around again and see the two girls from earlier. I know they can see me, and they wave at me. I smile back and wave as Freddy hits the ground. They laugh and wave again before shutting the curtains. Freddy runs over to me and grins.

"Hello there." He says and his eyes look me over. I smile and look up at the stars. His fingers catch my chin and force my gaze to his. "Who're you again?"

"Ravana Turque." I say. I thank god its dark, so he can't see the blush creeping across my face. He smirks.

"Ravana? Isn't that like Raven or something? Like the bird?" He chuckles and I shake my head.

"No, just Ravana. But fine, if you make fun of my name, I get to insult you." I say with a smile. His gaze turns curious and daring.

"You can't touch me." He says with a smirk. I grin back.

"Oh yeah? So tell me Freddy…" I put my face inches away from his. "Why are you wearing a Christmas sweater?" His smirk turns to a grimace, then a snarl.

"It's not a Christmas sweater." He says, taking a step toward me. I step back as the killer advances on her. He backs me into a tree, and I look around.

"You wouldn't hurt me Freddy." I say with mock confidence. Freddy sighs.

"Well, no, I guess I wouldn't." He admits defeat. I look at him startled.

"You wouldn't?" I ask as Freddy steps back. This time I am the one to take a step foreword. Freddy though, doesn't move as I walks toward him.

"No. You're way to hot." And with that, our lips collide. Freddy puts his non-razored hand on the my waist and pulls me closer. I puts my hands onto his chest, and just as things are getting good, a flashlight shines onto us. We pull apart, ready to run from the guards, when we spot the source of the light. It's those two girls again. As soon as we see them, Freddy growls and gives them a razored middle finger. They turn off the flashlight.

"Sorry! We had to!" The girl with the brown hair yells out. They shut the curtains and Freddy growls.

"Tomorrow night?" He asks after the moon is our only light.

"Sure." I say with a smile. "I'll be here."

With that, Freddy climbs back to his room and I walk back to my hotel. Boy was my night interesting.

_Wow, this one is long. It'll be getting exciting, so keep a weathered eye out! Hope it's up to par for everyone! Please R&R! Thanks!_

_~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	8. Chapter 8 Classes and a surprise

_I don't own any characters except Delilah, Nate, Liam, the teachers, the guards and the story idea.  
Property of Valken goes to MurdermyDoll13.  
Property of Ravana goes to Kira Duvane.  
Property of Marilyn goes to MxAcid._

_Hello to all my dutiful and amazing readers out there! You all rock!! Okay, I hope some of you actually read this, cuz it's very important. I need help with a new chapter I'm writing. Well, at least I'm thinking of writing. I'm thinking of adding a music/info chapter. It wouldn't be an actual chapter, it would be music that I think represents the characters and their pairings, and then extra info that I think might be helpful. Please message or rate and tell me what you think. Thanks!! On with the story!_

The sun is always bright, but it seems to mock the students and staff at Hope Boarding School this bright morning. The students are slowly (and very carefully) woken from their sleep. It might be 9:00 am, but the serial killers aren't happy. The guards shake each of the killers, but are greeted by the same response.

"Get the h*ll out of my face!" or variations on it. The killers reluctantly wake up, and throw on the first clothes they find. The only people in the entire school that care about their appearance are Marilyn (who is already awake when the guards come for her), and she carefully chooses an outfit (A pale sky blue dress that hugs her body lightly and ends right above her knees) and then proceeds to do her hair. Since her straight blonde hair only comes down to the bottom of her ears, all she has to do is run a brush through it, and she smiles at the guard who stands bored in her doorway.

"Alright!" She says with a smile. She twirls and shows off her dress for the unresponsive guard. He grunts something and stands up from the floor. She follows him and is immediately surrounded by Pennywise, Joker and Lecter. They are chatting with her happily as they join the other serial killers from floors above to go to breakfast. As they reach the breakfast room, the first people (John Kramer, Chucky and Candyman) in the room are startled. They step back, regain their serial killer instincts and walk into the room. Since they stepped back, they set off a chain reaction. Now everybody was trying to see what happened. They all look over one another and they go silent. Sitting on the stage is Creeper, and all around him is bloodshed. The bodies of many guards are littering the stage and the tables, and their blood stains the walls. The killers look closely at Creeper as they notice he's holding something. They all step closer to the silent stand-back-in-the-shadows-and-wait killer, as they notice there's a body in his grasp. The body is still moving, but wait, there's one next to him that stirs. The killers step closer, but Pennywise bumps a table and attracts Creepers attention. He looks up and growls. The killers gape as they notice he has Delilah in his grasp and Valken laying on the stage next to him. They are covered in blood, and still moving, but they are definitely injured. Before Michael, Thomas, Louis, Lestat and Jason can move, Marilyn is running for the stage. Her brown slip on shoes dance over the puddles of blood and she is on the stage in seconds. Creeper growls at the girl, but he doesn't get a chance to do anything else. Marilyn (on her way up to the stage) had grabbed a large knife, and she put it up to Creeper's neck.

"Put them down." Creeper smiles at her with sharp teeth. Blood and body parts dripping through his teeth, and he raises his hand. He pushes the knife away slowly, and he motions to Valken's unconscious body. He smiles again.

"You can have her back." He says in a raspy, low, dark voice. The room goes silent.

"Did he just talk?" Chucky asks from Candyman's shoulder. Candyman nods slowly. Creeper grins again.

"You can have her Sweets. I want this one." Creeper lightly pushes Valken's body with his foot, and Marilyn quickly runs to her while keeping an eye on Delilah. She bends down and checks Valken's pulse, and she sighs in relief when she feels the slow beat of the vein. She looks to the crowd and finds Jason's gaze. She motions for him to come up, and he runs over to the stage (yes, runs), and carefully picks up the unconscious Valken. Marilyn then turns to search out Michael and Thomas. They come foreward quickly and await her instructions. She stops them when she holds out her palm and she walks toward Creeper. He growls at her, but she holds out the knife again.

"Let her go." Marilyn says darkly. Creeper stands up, holding Delilah bridal style, and he holds her out to Sweets.

"With pleasure." And with that, Creeper drops the unconscious girl to the ground. Michael manages to catch her before she hits the ground, and as Marilyn goes to help check the girl, Creeper grabs her by her waiste.

"Maybe, I'll take you instead." He sniffs her hair. Marilyn's mind is reeling, trying to think a way out of it. She smirks. She turns in Creeper's arms, and faces him. He stops laughing as she puts her face close to his. She smiles as she captures his eyes in hers. He stands, stunned by her actions, as she drinks in his black eyes.

"I don't mind." She says with a smile. He hesitates as he moves his head toward hers, and in that second of hesitation, Marilyn spins out of his arms, and stabs him in the stomach with the knife. He lets out a howl of pain and pulls the knife out.

"Help!" Marilyn calls as Creeper pulls the knife out of his stomach. He glares at her, but before he can jump at her, he's attacked. Joker, Lecter, Pennywise, Chucky and Candyman in him down, and hold the killer to the stage. "Someone get help!" Marilyn looks back to the crowd and a couple Akatsuki members dart from the room. They are back in a minute with the Headmaster, Liam and plenty of guards. The headmaster looks around in shock as Liam and the guards put heavy sedatives and tranquilizers into Creeper. He's out in a matter of seconds. The guards take him away as Nate asses the damages with Liam. That's when he notices that Michael's holding someone.

"Who's that Michael?" Nate asks, stepping foreword. Michael hugs Delilah's body closer as Thomas steps in front of Michael, blocking Nate's access to his daughter. He looks around, and spots Jason holding someone too, and he feels his heart tear. "I need you two to come with me and take them to the infirmary. They need help. The rest of you…" He looks to the rest of the killers. "Stay here, or you'll be getting enough sedative to knock you out for the next 3 weeks." Nate's eyes darken with sadness as he leads Michael, Thomas, and Jason out of the room. The door closes with a slam behind him, and the killers look around. Liam stands, looking around at all the damage. He sees the group on the stage and he motions for them to get down.

"Mind telling me what happened?" He asks looking at Marilyn and the others as they approach the group that hadn't left the doorway. Marilyn feels Lecter put his hand on the small of her back, and she smiles. She sees Liam looking at her, and her smile disappears.

"Well, we all came down from bed, and when we came in, it was a massacre. Do you know how he got down here?" She asks as Liam stares into her grey eyes. Liam shakes his head and looks at the group of killers. "Well, I'm going to escort you to your first class, and-"

"What about breakfast?" Freddy complains. Murmurs of agreement shuffle throughout the group. Liam sighs and rubs his temple.

"Fine. I'll have the cooks make breakfast and bring them to your classes. Now…" He points at the door. "Let's go!" The killers shuffle through the door and follow each other to their first class, which happens to be Computer Literacy. The killers are herded into a small, bland room filled with small booth-like stations. Each station has small plastic 'dividers', 9 computers in each row, and each killer has a set station. In the first row is the Akatsuki (in row is Pein, Itatchi, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakazu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidera, then Tobi), the second row (across from the first) goes Pennywise, Joker, Marilyn, Lecter, Creeper (who is temporarily 'suspended'), John Kramer, Dracula, Lestat then Louis. The last row is Jason, Michael, Thomas, Freddy, Candyman, Pinhead, and Chucky. They start off class with creating an email account (I can post each 'account' on the info chapter if people want me to), then they attempt to learn to type the 'proper way'.

"There's a proper way to type words on this thing?" Pinhead mumbles to nobody as all the killers sit and scratch their heads. Mrs. Jameson watches as each of the killers poke and prod at the keyboards in front of them.

"None of you have ever used a computer?" She asks as she walks around the room, glancing at each computer screen. Deidera manages to type some slightly unpleasant things, and as he snickers at it, Mrs. Jameson smacks the back of his blond head, and quickly presses a few keys, and his screen goes blank.

"Ouch, yeah." Deidera complains as he rubs his head. Sasori and the rest of the team laugh at their pained teammate.

"Look b**ch, I'm a dream demon, not a fu**in geek." Freddy calls across the room. Mrs. Jameson sighs as she continues around the room. She reaches Marilyn's computer and pats her head. Marilyn, in only a couple of minutes, had managed to type an entire page. Mrs. Jameson smiles and calls the class' attention to Marilyn's screen.

"See class? She can work a computer." Mrs. Jameson smiles at her protégé, and Marilyn grins happily.

"Yeah, well she's mainstream lady. She didn't have to hide from the world like the rest of us." Chucky yells from his station. Mrs. Jameson ignores the scarred doll, and glances at Lecter's station. He managed also to type an entire page.

"He can too. He isn't what you call 'mainstream'." She points out. The class visibly sighs. Lecter saves them the trouble.

"I've had access to a computer before." He says as a high-pitched class sounds. The guards standing outside the door push the killers out of the computer room and next door to their reading room. Mr. Cross stands in the front of the room as the killers sit in small plastic-and-metal desks. They look around uncomfortably as the teacher smiles over his glasses.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to reading. We're going to start out with a few simple questions." He says as he looks around the room. Marilyn puts some gum in her mouth, and whispers something to Lecter in front of her as she chews the mint gum. Lecter laughs quietly with her as the teacher writes some questions on the board. He starts to ask the first question as Marilyn snaps her gum loudly. The class snickers as the blonde smiles. Mr. Cross stops, then continues as if it hadn't happened.

"Now, who here hasn't ever learned to read?" He asks. Thomas feebly raises his hand, along with Pinhead and Chucky. "That's okay. Not everybody-" He is interrupted by another loud snap. Marilyn grins cheekily. This is going to be a long hour.

_Well, chapter 8. Consider my offer of the info chapter! Review or message me if you think it's a good idea! R&R!_

_~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	9. Chapter 9 Hospital and Rememberance

_I don't own any characters except Delilah, Nate, Liam, the teachers, the guards and the story idea.  
I don't own any music or bands mentioned.  
Property of Valken goes to MurdermyDoll13.  
Property of Ravana goes to Kira Duvane.  
Property of Marilyn goes to MxAcid._

_I've paused work on the bio chapter, because it's taking me a lot longer than I've expected. So here's chapter 9 of Hope School!_

_By the way, for the first part of the chapter, try listening to "Cold" by Evan's Blue. Then, "All Hope is Gone" by Slipknot. I listened to those as I wrote the chapter. _

The room is too bright for Valken when she opens her eyes. The bright walls of the hospital greet her with unwanted brightness, and she groans, and closes her eyes. She puts her hand to her eyes, rubs her painful vision clear, and opens her eyes again. She blinks, and looks around. She sees the heart monitor keeping a steady beat, and the large IV bag plugged into a long tube. She follows the tube with her eyes and looks away when she sees the needle stuck in her right arm. She looks around the small white room, and sees the curtain blocking another bed. She sees the outline of another figure lying in the bed behind the curtain.

"Delilah!" Valken calls for her friend. The body behind the curtain doesn't move and Valken hears the heart monitor start to pick up its pace. A nurse rushes in as Valken calls for her friend again. The nurse leans over to inject some morphine into her IV tube, but Valken grabs the collar of the nurse's dress. "Is that Delilah Young?" She growls menacingly. The nurse looks down nervously at the goth and shoots her a fake smile.

"Yes. That is Ms. Young." The nurse tries to pull away, but Valken grips her collar tighter. The nurse feels the air in her throat begin to tighten.

"Is she okay? What's wrong with my friend?" Valken feels the hot tears behind her eyes as the nurse looks at the curtain. Valken's hand grabs the nurse's pale white throat. "What's wrong with her da*nit!" She hisses as she slowly squeezes the nurse's throat. The nurse gags and claws at Valken's hand. She points at the curtain, and Valken releases her grip slightly. The nurse gasps in air.

"She's still in a coma. Whatever happened to her traumatized her, and she hasn't moved in almost 2 weeks."

"2 Weeks!?" Valken yells. She grips the nurse's throat tighter. "Fix her now." She growls as the nurse begins to see spots in her vision.

"Valken!" The black haired teen releases the nurse when her name is called. The nurse collapses to the floor as Marilyn runs into the room with Jason and Lestat hot on her heels. Michael, Thomas Louis, and the rest of the students appear behind them as they surround Valken's bed. Jason drops to his knees beside her bed, and looks into her green eyes with his sad brown ones. He grabs her hand, and she feels the tears slowly drip down her face. Marilyn pushes past Jason and kneels down on the floor beside Jason. She smiles at Valken with soulful grey eyes, and Valken feels the tears slowly drip down her face.

"Hey!" Marilyn addresses the rest of the killers. "Get outta here! We need to talk." The killers look at Marilyn, and shake their heads. The nurse finally wakes from her unconscious state, sees all the killers, and runs from the room screaming. Marilyn glares at the killers and points at the doorway. "Out now, before I kill and gut all of you." Pennywise is the first out the door, and the rest follow him. Finally, Marilyn is alone with Valken. Marilyn looks to the curtain and back to Valken. "Is that Delilah?" Valken lets out a sob, and Jason comes running back into the room. He falls onto her bed and envelops her in a hug. Marilyn's eye twitches. "Were you eavesdropping?" She asks Jason. Jason looks toward Marilyn with a guilty look in his eyes. Marilyn's eye twitches again, and she points at the door.

"Out, NOW!" She yells at him and he bolts for the door. Valken lets out another sob, and Jason hesitates at the door. He looks to her and she holds out her left hand to him.

"Don't leave me." Valken says, as tears roll down her face. Jason turns, shuts the door and walks quickly to Valken. He kneels on the opposite side of the bed from Marilyn, and holds her hand. She smiles through the tears. Marilyn taps her arm lightly. Valken looks to her.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I was wondering what happened to you and Delilah." Marilyn says with another look at the curtain. Valken wipes her tears on the shoulder of her white hospital gown and nods. Jason grips her hand.

"Well, it started the night before…"

~~2 weeks and 3 days ago~~  
~~7:45 pm in Delilah's room~~

"So, what do you think of…Joey?" Valken asks as she lays back on the mattress. Delilah leans over the footboard of the bed and grins.

"You mean Joey Jordison? Of Slipknot?" She asks tauntingly, as Valken flips through Delilah's black ipod classic. Valken looks back to her and holds up the album cover of Slipknot's "All Hope Is Gone" album.

"Yes, Joey Jordison." Valken says with a grin. She hugs the ipod. "My future husband."

"I guess he's alright." Delilah says when Valken looks back to the ipod. Valken freezes.

"Did you just insult Joey?" Valken says with an edge to her voice. She looks up to Delilah, and sees her friends look.

"Just kidding!" Delilah says with a laugh. Valken smiles smugly and lookes back to the ipod. Delilah lays back on her bed, and grabs her new iHome. She leanes over the footboard and hands Valken the black boise speakers. Valken puts the ipod into the speakers and turnes up the volume as high as it will go. She shoots Delilah an evil smirk, and presses play. "All Hope Is Gone" by Slipknot blares, and the girls laugh. Valken turns the volume down and laughs. Delilah grabs at her speakers, but Valken pulls them to her chest and hugs the speakers.

"Don't turn off Joey!!" She yells with mock hurt. The two laugh again, and turn off the music when Nate comes in.

"Turn that off please. I can handle the screaming during the day, but at night…" He waves his hand as if to shoo off an invisible fly. He finally rubs his temple with his hand. "That and I'm getting a headache. Goodnight, and turn that off." He says sternly as he shuts the door. Valken and Delilah wait until they hear his footsteps fade away before they burst into laughter. Delilah jumps off the bed and mimics her dad. Valken is laughing so hard, she has tears in her eyes. Delilah falls back to her bed, and they laugh together. All of a sudden, a knock hit Delilah's window. They stop laughing, and look at the shade over the window. They wait in silence for a minute when the knock sounds again. Delilah and Valken lock gazes, and they hesitantly make their way towards the window. Delilah pushes Valken back, and throws the shade back. The two girls let out a surprised yell, as the face on the other side of the window falls backward in shock. The shocking blue eyes look up from the ground before the girl jumps back to her feet.

"Hey…" Valken says as she opens the window. "You're the girl we caught making out with Krueger!" The girl's pale face turns cherry red in the bedroom light's glare, and she smiles shyly.

"Yes, I'm Ravana." She says with a smile. Delilah grins.

"Hi! I'm Delilah. This…" She points to Valken who grins and waves, "is Valken. What can we do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could show me where Freddy's room is. He's not in there."

"You didn't climb up the building, did you?" Delilah says in shock. Valken mimics climbing up a wall.

"Spidergirl, spidergirl…" She sings softly. Delilah and Ravana laugh and Delilah hits Valken's arm lightly. Valken laughs, but stops as a confused look crosses her face.

"What's up?" Delilah asks when her friend stops laughing. Valken points.

"What is that?" She says and her voice shakes. Delilah and Ravana look into the forest and see something moving. Delilah pulls on Ravana's arm and helps her into the room.

"Freddy's on the 2nd floor. This is the first, so take a right out of my room, follow that until you have to turn, make a left, and go up one flight of stairs. Freddy has a red door. Go!" Ravana thanks them and bolts out of the room. Delilah listens for her footsteps and looks back to the window as Valken screams. There, standing at the open window, is Creeper. Valken makes a run for the door and calls for her friend. Delilah quickly slams the window and runs after Valken. The two run for the door and the window is broken. Creeper growls and runs after the two girls. They run down the hallway, and head toward the guards room. The reach it, and attempt to force the door open.

"Sh*t!" Delilah yells in frustration, as the door's lock prevents it from opening. Creeper's footsteps grow louder, and Valken grabs Delilah's arm.

"Come on!" She says quickly. The two run from the doorway, but as they turn another corner, Valken is tackled down. Creeper pins her to the ground, and Delilah kicks him. His black eyes dart to the brown haired girl and he growls menacingly.

"Get off!" Delilah aims another kick and hears a loud 'crack' when she kicks him. Creeper howls and rolls off of Valken. Delilah pulls her friend to her feet and they dart into the auditorium. All is dark, and the two girls run to the stage at the head of the room. They hide behind one of the curtains and stand, side by side, and hope that he doesn't find them. The door flies open with a resounding smash, and Delilah jumps. Valken stands like a statue, but shakes when Creeper's footsteps sound throughout the auditorium. The duo hear him push chairs, and look under tables. They know he's after them, and they don't dare move. They hear the door close, and Valken goes to move. Delilah grabs her arm and shakes her head. Valken nods and they wait. Sure enough, after a minute, Creeper is heard. He's walking across the stage. His footsteps fall loudly in the darkness, and he walks toward them. The girls see his shadow move toward them, and before they can run, he's grabbed their arms. Delilah is the first one to let out a loud scream, and Creeper growls. His sensitive eardrums don't like the loud noise. Valken realizes he's sensitive to the noise and she lets out an ear piercing screech. Creeper drops Valken's arm and she attacks him. She punches at him, but he easily moves to the side. Valken looks around in the dark, and she hesitates to move. The darkness seems to swallow her, and she hears a rip. Delilah yells again, and Valken hears a smack. Her friend goes quiet, and Valken panics.

"Delilah?" She says in worry. She hears footsteps. She backs up, but when her back hits the wall, something hits her head.

Her world goes black.

~~Present Day~~

"And that was the last thing I remember." Valken says. Her black eyeliner is smeared down her face. Jason is gripping her hand, and Marilyn holds her other.

"Don't worry. The headmaster found out how he escaped, and he's positive it won't happen again. How are you feeling?" She asks as she searches Valken's eyes for pain. Valken shakes her head and smiles.

"I'm fine. I just hope Delilah's okay." She says as she looks to the curtain. Jason squeezes her hand reassuringly and Marilyn nods.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry." Marilyn says as a knock sounds at the door. She stands and walks to the door. Her pale blue sundress flies around her legs, and she opens the door to find Lestat, Louis, Michael and Thomas standing, crowding the doorway.

"Move over you huge dipsh*ts!" Freddy yells from behind the tall killers. They move to find Freddy pushing his way through the mob, his non-razor hand is linked with Ravana's.

"Valken!" Ravana lets go of Freddy's hand and runs to the goth. "You and Delilah saved me. I can't thank you enough." She says, standing over the hospital bed. Valken nods.

"You should thank her." Valken looks to the white curtain, and the killers freeze.

"Is she okay?" Louis asks. Michael and Thomas look with interest in Valken's answer. Valken shakes her head.

"She won't wake up." Michael cracks his knuckles and looks around. Thomas heads for the other bed, Michael and Louis follow him. They surround the bed as Lestat kneels across from Jason.

"Wait!" Ravana's eyes light up. "There's hope still!" Everyone freezes.

"What do you mean?" Marilyn asks. Michael, Thomas and Louis have appeared at the curtain, their eyes locked on Ravana.

"Freddy…" Ravana turns to Freddy. He looks at her with a confused look. "Can't you travel in people's minds?" Marilyn claps her hands, and she grins.

"That's right!" She says happily. Valken smiles.

"Please Freddy!" Ravana pleads. Freddy nods.

"Make sure nobody enters the room. I can't be hurt or moved, or else I'll lose connection." Michael, Louis and Thomas close the door and stand in front of it. "Fine." He sighs. "Lets do this." He sits back in a chair across from Valken's bed, and Ravana sits at his feet. Freddy thinks of Delilah, and closes his eyes. The room waits in anticipation.

Freddy opens his eyes, and finds himself in a large wheat field. The moon shines overhead, and he hears rustling. The wheat comes up to his waist, and he sees a figure moving. He walks toward the figure, the wheat rustles in the silent darkness.

"Delilah?" Freddy calls. The figure stops moving, and looks in his direction.

"Who's there?" The figure calls and drops down into the wheat, almost as if disappearing.

"It's me stupid! It's Freddy!" He yells. The figure reappears almost ten feet in front of Freddy. He makes out the brown hair, and bright green eyes look back at him. He sees that the figure is wearing a white dress, with corsette lacing down the front, and it flares at her waist.

"Freddy?" The shadow asks, and steps closer. Freddy sees the face of the shadow.

"Delilah…"

_Chapter 9! Whoop! R&R please!!! I need more ideas!! If you have any idea as to what should happen, let me know! Bye!_

_~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	10. Chapter 10 Surprises and Madness?

_Property of Delilah, Nate, Liam, the guards and the story idea are all property of me, Hopeless Musician.  
Valken is property of MurderMyDoll13  
Marilyn is property of MxAcid  
Ravana is property of Kira Krueger  
Lily is property of __sesshomaruluver01_

_I'm Baaaack!_

_Hello my diligent readers! I just wanted to post a short note and let everyone know why I've been the worst authoress ever (my sincere apologies!!). My computer is STUPID (*hits computer in fit of rage, again*) and every time I went to go and post this chapter, my computer would freeze up and it would delete my work! Gargh!!! So, I asked a friend what my stupid computer was doing, and he told me to try scaling down the file. This is my next attempt. I guess a 15 page chapter doesn't fit…or my computer has issues. Please message me with any sort of comments, or leave a review (*points at box below*) Please? Anyways, I'll do my best to get them out faster._

_Before further adieu, I present to you all…Hope School Chapter 10_

"What the hell happened to you?" Freddy asks in surprise. "Well, that and, where the hell ARE we?" He asks looking around. Delilah shrugs.

"I honestly have no idea. I sorta remember running with Valken away from Creeper, but that's the last of it." She scratches her head and looks up at the moon. Her light brown hair blows in the soft wind, and Freddy shivers.

"Godd**mn its cold out here." He says rubbing his arm. Delilah looks back to him and gives him a small smile.

"Sometimes. So, why are you here?" She asks as she walks back into the field. Freddy momentarily loses sight of her and he runs after her. The tall grass flies in his face as he follows the girl. He stops when he gets to the center of the field and finds her sitting on the ground, watching the sky. "Why are you here Freddy?" She asks.

"To save you dummy. Now lets go." He grabs her arm with his non-razored hand and pulls her to her feet. "Let's get the hell out of here, shall we?" She smiles.

"That would be lovely. Lets get out of this nightmare." She says with a happy sigh. But as Freddy starts to pull them back, she stops him. "How long have I been out?"

"Um…" Freddy hesitates and thinks. "I think about 2 weeks." She nods.

"Continue." She says quietly. Freddy thinks of the hospital room, of Ravana and the others. He wills it to happen, and when he opens his eyes, he is shocked.

He hasn't gone anywhere.

"F**k it all man. What happened? We should be back in the hospital by now!"

"So wait, we're stuck here?" Delilah asks in despair. He growls and yells.

"LET US OUT OF HERE DA*NIT!" When nothing happens, Delilah sinks back to the ground.

"Why can't we leave?" She asks to nobody in particular. Freddy frowns and grabs her arm again.

"Let's try one more time." He says with an edge to his voice. He wills the hospital room into his mind one more time, and, without him noticing, the vision around him and Delilah was beginning to melt like candle wax around them. The field, the moon, everything was becoming blurry and distorted. Freddy felt himself falling into nothing, Delilah's arm still in his grasp. He hears her screaming and as he tries to reach out to help her, he hits. He jolts up into the chair, sitting straight up. "What the f*ck?" He yells loudly and jumps out of his chair. Ravana has a hold on his arm and she yells for him.

"Freddy! Wake up!" She shakes him in attempt to wake him from his nightmare. He looks around, confused, and looks to Delilah's bed.

"Did you find her?" Louis asks, walking closer. Freddy nods and holds up his hands.

"Everyone, take 5 f**kin steps back. I need air g*dda*nit." He takes a breath and points at the bed. "I found her alright. She'll be back." And as soon as he finished his sentence, the heart monitor spiked. Everyone looked over as Delilah's eyes shoot open. Her hazel eyes She gasps for air, coughs, and sighs happily.

"Delilah!" Valken calls from behind the curtain. Delilah lays in shock, breathing slowly as the heart monitor goes back down to normal, laying a steady beat. "Delilah!" Valken calls again. Delilah raises her hand and drapes it over the edge of the bed. Her mouth moves, but she makes no sound. Louis, Michael and Thomas run over to the side of the bed, and watch her nervously. Marilyn pats Valken's head absentmindedly, and walks quickly over to the bed.

The rest of the day is a blur.

Nate and Liam come, along with the rest of the teachers, and tell both the teens how happy they are that they're okay. Nate breaks the good news that Creeper was moved to a high security facility where he will spend the rest of his days (however long THAT will be…). Delilah and Valken recover quickly, spending the week that they're stuck in the hospital to talk about the events coming up. That's when Valken broke it to Delilah.

"I've decided to go home Delilah. I've just been gone for so long and…"

"I understand." Delilah says, knowing her friend felt (dare she even think it) homesick. Even though Valken hated everyone, she missed her old life. "Just promise you'll come and visit." Delilah says. "I expect you to come every weekend! I mean, who else is going to keep poor Jason sane. With the crazy people he lives with, me included, we're all going to drive him insane in a few days!" The two laugh as a nurse comes in to announce that they are free to leave. She pulls the machine cords out, the IV bags gone, and they are handed their clothes. They change, grab their things, and make a bolt for the nearest exit. They yell happily on their way out, and they are greeted by the entire school at their escape out. The hospital workers usher them out (very cautiously), and soon, everyone is back at the school. The first thing Delilah and Valken do is go straight to the dining hall to eat.

"Man, I'm starved!" Delilah says as she pushes open the hall doors. The two teens run straight to the buffet table laid out in the center of the room, and fill their plates up with all kinds of food, twice. The rest of the students watch, in almost utter amazement, as the two teenage girls ravage the buffet table. By the time they're done, practically nothing is left untouched. Well, practically anything is left at all, but the cooks were throwing dishes out like baseballs, and soon the hall was filled with students, eagerly filling on food. Quiet murmurs fill the awkward silences that surround the room, as everyone eats quickly, yet silently.

"So, Delilah…" Marilyn begins as she munches on a small piece of French bread. "Are you still going to be staying here after…" Her voice trails off and Delilah smiles through her pasta.

"Of course. Creeper's gone, so I'll be fine. I'm just sad Valken's leaving." Delilah flashes her friend a sad smile. As soon as she makes eye contact though, a fist bangs the table loudly. Everyone at the round table looks over to find Jason glaring angrily at Delilah. "What Jason?" She pauses and watches as the masked man motions at Valken. He obviously didn't know something. Then she realized it. She looked to Valken. "You didn't tell Jason." She said slowly as the Crystal Lake Killer watched the two with curious yet glaring eyes. Valken looked to Jason, then back to her plate.

"I was hoping to take him with me…" She said slowly and Delilah sighed.

"You know I'd get in insane amounts of trouble."

"Since when has that stopped us before?" Valken replied with a grin. Delilah let out a short laugh before continuing.

"I'm also thinking I don't let him go because then you HAVE to come and visit. Think of it as motivation." She said, spooning more sugar into the bitter coffee sitting in front of her. Valken shot her a sad look, and glared at the food in front of her.

"I don't need motivation to come visit my best friend." She mumbled, "but I do need to get home. My mom called me and freaked out about our…adventure…" She says and Delilah flinches. Valken's mom was just brutal when it came to school.

"Well, I understand that much, believe me, it's just that Jason and I are going to miss you!" She says with an overexcessive amount of mushiness in her voice. Valken fake gags, but laughs. As the two of them laugh away, the boys at the table watch them carefully, making sure they don't randomly pass out or get chased by a creeper…again. As they sat and talked, they caught eyes with Marilyn across the room. Marilyn waved and grinned. As she stood up to go and talk with her friends, the door burst open. A girl with short brown hair wearing the most interesting outfit was running from a group of guards. The entire school watched as the crazy girl with an eccentric jester outfit on ran through the room laughing like crazy. Finally, she spotted the Akatsuki and bolted over. Nobody had bothered the ex-anime group since they had arrived, but when she rushed over to them and hid under their table, they didn't seem to mind. One of the members, Hidan to be specific, was the most blood enthusiastic of them all, and he eagerly looked under the table, exchanging words with the girl. Laughter light as a bell could be heard, and when Hidan pulled his head up, he glared at the approaching guards.

"F*ck off." He states. The guards shake their heads. Laughter is heard again, and the girl is suddenly at the next table, standing next to Marilyn.

"The h*ll…" Valken mumbles. Delilah glances at her friend, then back to the girl. Everything seemed to be getting weirder ever since their hospital visit. Now that this girl had showed up, maybe she can convince Valken to stay…

_Hey peoples!!  
Haha, PLOT TWIST! Along with a new OC ^^  
Wow, I'm REALLY sorry about how long it took to update this! Please M&R! I'd really appreciate it!  
Sadly, I'm now closing off my OC adding, so I won't be taking any more requests. Maybe, if you ask nice, I'll let people make an appearance, MAYBE.  
That is all my friends ^^  
~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	11. Chapter 11 Contest and Ugly Brown Colors

_Property of Delilah, Nate, Liam, the guards, the teachers and the story idea are all property of me, Hopeless Musician.  
Valken is property of MurderMyDoll13  
Marilyn is property of MxAcid  
Ravana is property of Kira Krueger  
Lilith is property of __sesshomaruluver01  
All other characters are property of their rightful owners_

_M'kay, so chapter 11 is up! I might not be able to update for a little while after this (just a heads up) because I have a TON of stuff to do. I also have Homecoming this Saturday, so maybe expect an update on Sunday or Monday (maybe). Anyways, got a polite (she was very nice about it ^^) request for another OC, so she'll be in a couple of chapters. Any suggestions, comments or criticism (as long as you don't say you hate me or the story, I welcome criticism) PLEASE review (*rapidly points at the box below*)_

_By the way, I'm writing a profile chapter (which is taking FOREVER). The profile chapter explains a little about each character, their background, age, and a song to describe them (among other info). So if you're willing to help me fill it out, message me telling me you want to help. I'll be forever grateful ^^_

_BUT, in case I get a lot of people that want to help with this, I'm only taking 3 helpers. Count 3. MurdermyDoll13 has a spot secured (if she wishes) because she's already started helping me, but I'll still take 3 more. Send me a message if you want to help, and I'll decide. BUT-to be one of my helpers, you must answer a question, and I'll decide from there. Here's the question:_

_Pick songs to describe these characters. The people who best describe them will get spots. Characters are: Thomas Hewitt (a.k.a. Leatherface), Deidara of the Akatsuki, Louis (the vampire), Michael Meyers and Delilah Young. May the best one win! _

_Alrighty, here we go! Chapter 11… _

The dining hall was silent. The mysterious girl with the…interesting jester outfit had just made friends with one of the Akatsuki, stopped a chase of over 10 guards and silenced a room full of serial killers in only a matter of 2 minutes.

That's a record.

"Who IS that?" Valken mumbles to Delilah. The brown haired girl shrugs and whispers back.

"No idea. I think she's crazy…" She says. Valken muffles a snicker, and they both watch from their seats as the girl prances around the room, with Hidan at her heels. She stops at the table next to Valken and Delilah's, and starts up a conversation with the Joker.

"Hi!" She says, waving, even though he's right next to her. He grins and smiles back.

"Hello beautiful…" He says. Delilah looks across the room to see Marilyn fuming, but being held back by Lecter. As the two jesters chat, the room becomes talkative again. An ignored Hidan joins his fellow Akatsuki, and they begin talking about an upcoming concert they're playing. Joker pushes Pennywise out of his seat and offers it to the mysterious girl. She giggles, and takes the seat. But not before stepping on Pennywise's hand. He howls in pain, and she giggles. Pennywise stands up, and bares his sharp teeth at her. The girl looks up at him, shrieks in horror, and runs from the room. The students watch in interest as the girl runs away, and Pennywise grins and sits back in his seat. Joker looks over, snarls at him, and kicks him out of his chair.

"They're acting like 2 year olds. Fighting over a chair…" Delilah says, watching the two white-faced clowns argue and push each other.

"Yeah, but it's hilarious!" Valken says next her with a laugh. They laugh, and the other inhabitents of their table (Jason, Lestat, Michael, Thomas and Louis) watch as the two girls chat between themselves and laugh. Michael and Jason glance at each other in a silent conversation, while Louis and Lestat talk about Louisiana and rock music. As the lunch carries on, the tension in the room relaxes, and the strange girl isn't seen or heard from. Delilah notices Joker looking around, and Marilyn watching Joker as Lecter runs his hand up and down her arm. After a minute, Marilyn stops glaring, and looks to Lecter. The two seem to whisper words of nothing for a moment, then kiss. Delilah looks away.

"Definitely didn't want to see that." She tells Valken, who glances in Marilyn direction. She quickly looks away.

"Ick." She responds, as Marilyn and Lecter wave goodbye and rush quickly out of the room.

"I don't want to know what they're planning on doing." Delilah says, putting her palm to her forehead. Valken shakes her head and lets out a small laugh.

"As long as baby Lecters don't come out of it, I don't really care to know about Marilyn's personal business. It's her business, not mine, so I'm not going to get involved and tell her greasy haired men don't make cute babies." Valken says, pushing her chair out from the table. The table goes silent, then everyone laughs. Delilah is the first one to notice Valken's watchful eyes looking for something.

"Where are you going?" She asks. Valken looks around, before her eyes settle on the main door.

"Looking for a phone." She responds. Delilah's face turns into confusion.

"Why?" She asks, slightly confused. As Valken goes to walk away, Jason and Lestat stand quickly, attempting to follow her. She grins, pushes them back down in their chairs, and pats their heads.

"No, no. You both stay here, I'll be right back." She says in a slightly childish voice. She then wanders off in search of a phone, leaving a dejected Jason and Lestat. Delilah, once her friend leaves earshot, bursts out into laughter. Thomas and Michael suppress laughter, but their bodies physically shake. Louis, on the other hand, bursts out laughing with Delilah.

"Oh, shut up. I was trying to be polite." Lestat says angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. Jason pokes his arm hard, and Lestat sighs. "Fine, WE." The blond vampire says, his ego and pride getting the better of him. Everyone else finishes laughing, before the door bursts open. The strange girl from before appears, and she skips and twirls through the lunch hall. All conversations go quiet again, as the girl stops in front of Delilah.

"Hello!" She says with a grin. "I'm Lilith!" Delilah stared for a moment before shaking her head and smiling.

"I'm Delilah. Are you a new student?" She asks, watching as the girl eyes Jason and the other killers at the table before sitting in Valken's seat. As Delilah goes to tell her to get up, Lilith speaks.

"Yup! I just got arrested. Sent me here. Said that I was too crazy for the nuthouse!" She says, grinning. Delilah stared for a minute, before she looks over Lilith's shoulder. Jason is staring her down as if he's going to beat the living daylights out of her.

"Why don't we go find you a room, I think Jason's girlfriend is sitting there…" She said, taking her arm lightly and pulling her towards the door. She pulls her arm out of my grip, and pirouettes out of the lunch hall, all the students gazing at her, stunned as she passed them. As they turned hallways and climbed stairs, Delilah and Lilith talked. Lilith opened up and told Delilah that she killed her family, and managed to get away by becoming a life sized marionette. She even dared Delilah to find her pulse, but Delilah politely declined, mumbling something on failing a Red Cross training class. Finally, they reach a vacant floor. Since there are only 4 occupants to a floor (and with Creeper gone), there was an open space to fill. She would be on the same floor as the vampire trio. Delilah checked the room number, and opened the door with her master key. The door was a brownish color (along with the rest of the room), and Delilah could see the displeased look on Lilith's face.

"We can change the colors if you want…" Delilah says. Lilith answers almost immediately.

"Yes, PLEASE." She says, looking around the dirt brown colored room. "It needs a lot more…pizzazz."

"I'm sorry?" Delilah asks, thinking about Lilith's interesting word choice.

"Hm? Oh, I think it needs more interesting colors." She said, putting her jester's hat on the bed and looking around. "When can you paint it?" She asks, looking to Delilah. Delilah shrugs.

"I don't know…tomorrow, day after?" She says and Lilith nods, looking back to the room. Delilah nods, and backs out of the room.  
"I'm going to talk with my dad about the paint, so I'll come get your opinion later, alright?" She says, and Lilith nods, only barely acknowledging her sentence. Delilah closes the door behind her, and runs back downstairs. As she's sprinting down hallways, she turns a sharp corner, and runs right into someone carrying lots of papers and books. Delilah is sent back several feet, and the other girl drops all her things. Papers fly and books fall with a thump.

"Jeeze, I'm really sorry! Me and my klutziness" Delilah says, scampering for papers and books.

"No problem…" The other girl says quietly. Delilah looks up, and the girls lock gazes. The other girl's crimson eyes lock with Delilah's hazel ones, and Delilah is taken aback by the other girl's scar.

"Are you a student here?" Delilah asks. The girl shakes her head and continues to gather papers.

"No, I'm just a teacher's aid. I'm only here for a few days." The girl glances up and smiles when Delilah hands her the papers and books. "Thanks." She says, smiling. The girl catches Delilah staring at the scar that ran across her eye, and she looks away. "Accident." The girl mumbles. Delilah looks away.

"Sorry. Bad habit. Not used to...injuries…oh what am I saying? This is a boarding school for serial killers!" Delilah responds, actually drawing a laugh from the other girl. "I'm Delilah." The other girl smiles, her black hair with red streaks swings in a ponytail and skims her shoulders as she nods.

"I'm Angel. Angel Voorhees."

_Righteo, new OC (with a slight plot twist!)  
What's Angel (thanks Raven Firestorm!) doing here? (one of my polite askers!)  
Find out in the next chapter!  
PLEASE review! I'll send a shout out in the next chapter if you do!  
~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	12. Halloween Special!

Hope School chapter 11.5

_Property of Delilah, Nate, Liam, the guards, the teachers and the story idea are all property of me, Hopeless Musician.  
Valken is property of MurderMyDoll13  
Marilyn is property of MxAcid  
Ravana is property of Kira Krueger  
Lilith is property of __sesshomaruluver01  
Angel is property of Raven Firestorm  
All other characters are property of their rightful owners_

_READ ME!!  
Now that I have your attention, I want to say that I came up with an idea for a Halloween special. And here it is. My crazy imagination, some lovely gory movies, and my weird anime obsession combined with my music craziness…well, anyway…_

_The product of my madness, is…_

_the Hope School Halloween Special!_

_Note: This has nothing to do with the plot, I just felt like going on a tangent since I'm just sh*t out of ideas over here. Hope you all like it (no pun intended). _

_I also have a pure love of fake blood, as you all shall soon find out…_

"Party!" Marilyn dances around half singing as she strings orange and black streamers from the lights in the ballroom (yes, HS has a ballroom). "So, how did you get your father to give the ok to a Halloween party?" She asks as she tapes the end of a black streamer to the pale blue walls. She looks over her shoulder at Delilah, who shrugs back. The faint noise of a guitar is heard in the background, but everyone ignores it.

"To be honest, I just managed to ask him at the right time. He told me I had to plan the whole thing, but I took that on." She said, typing something into her father's laptop (that she borrowed…stole). Valken looks over from coloring a large banner and sees Delilah staring intently at the screen.

"You look like you're going to have a hemorrhoid staring at that screen. What're you doing over there?" She asks as she picks up a new black marker (seeing as she had gone through 7 already).

"No, no, I'm trying to decide if we should try to rent a cheap band or get the Akatsuki to play." She said, scrolling down the internet screen.

"I think you should get Slipknot to play!" Valken said with a grin. Delilah laughs and smiles as she types something else in.

"I wish. No, they're already booked. Sadly, so are the Murderdolls too." She says before sighing and closing the white Mac. "AW, f*ck it, I'm going to find their manager, Kakuzu. Maybe the Akatsuki can play for us. I heard they're really good." She said, pushing the chair back.

"Well, who's going to help us?" Valken asks as Delilah walks toward the main entrance. She stops and looks back.

"Oh, I said I would." She pauses, inwardly cursing her short memory. "I'll-"

"Heya!" Lilith makes her appearance. Marilyn flinches and drops the streamers, orange and black rolling away on the floor.

"Here we go…" Valken says as Delilah makes her escape.

The rest of the planning goes smoothly. The Akatsuki agree to play at the Halloween Bash, and all the students seem eager to attend. Of course, several aren't happy about how costumes are required, but that didn't matter to Delilah and her friends. The fun that was quickly approaching was all that mattered.

Finally, 7 o'clock strikes. Delilah and Valken stand at the center of the ballroom, their costumes on and they listen as the Akatsuki put the finishing touches on their instruments and the tune up. Deidara, the blond artist, was lead singer. Hidan, the white haired swearing nut played drums. Itachi, the silent raven haired half-emo played lead guitar, and lastly, Kisame, the tall half-shark blue man played the bass. The manager and financial officer sit off to the side of the stage, watching as the band tunes up. Delilah looks to Valken, and both grin eagerly. Delilah wears a corsette top with tight leather pants, lots of fake blood, and a long black trench coat. She dubbed herself Serenity from "Underworld". Valken, on the other hand, was dressed in her normal black garb, except for the fake blood dumped on her head and shoulders. Both look as if they're right out of a horror movie.

"We're ready, yeah." Deidara says into the mic. Delilah looks up and nods.

"Start, and I'll open the door." She says. Deidara nods and looks back to the band, says something in a whisper, and sets the beat with his foot.

The lead guitar roars in first, following by the drums and the bass. Itachi starts his scream, followed by Hidan, then Deidara. (_Listen to the song "This is the Part Where You're Supposed to Scream" by Alesana. The vocals fit Deidara.)_

Itachi sings back up.

_**You'll beat me? Bring it on! Bring it on!  
You're gonna save the day? Bring it on! Bring it on!  
You ready? Bring it on! I'll show you another thing or two!  
You may think your clever but you're not  
You better get the coffins out!  
Trust me kid that's where you're sleeping tonight!**_

The doors fly open and Marilyn is the first one in, Hannibal gripping her arm. Both looked stylish in their matching renaissance clothing, with lots of fake blood. Delilah grinned and waved. Marilyn waved back and Hannibal respectfully nodded before Marilyn dragged him to the dance floor. Freddy was next, holding onto Ravana's arm. She smiled at the pair when they entered, and Delilah couldn't hold back a small smile. Ravana was wearing a long red and green striped sweater that stopped at her mid thigh, and black tights under, with big chunky boots. The fedora on her head was the piece de resistance. She was a female version of Freddy (who didn't dress up at all).

"You didn't dress up." Delilah complained as Valken ran off to find Jason and Lestat.

"I'm Freddy f*cking Krueger. I don't give a da*n if I have to wear a f*cking costume or not." He sneered. Ravana tugged his arm slightly and he sighed. "I'm going to go…dance." He said with a twitch. Ravana grinned in delight and pulled him over to the slowly growing dance floor.

_**There's no guarantee we'll get out alive  
Stop your whining! Let's get busy!  
Welcome to the show,**__**  
its a story that you've heard a thousand times  
So take a seat and get lost with me,  
this tale will never stop being told  
Welcome to the show,  
its a chance to save the world or lose the girl  
Let's save the world!  
Heroes will save the day!**_

Lilith and Joker are the next to enter. Lilith dressed in her jester outfit and Joker in his purple and green attire. Delilah just stopped caring that nobody wore costumes, because it was going to be fun anyway. Lilith and Joker wave before Lilith drags Joker to the crowd of dancers.

"_I guess the dance floor was a great idea!_" Delilah thought as she spotted Jason and Lestat following Valken. Jason was-surprise, surprise- a hockey player. Lestat on the other hand, was dressed in his old ripped vampire attire from the early 1800s. Both nodded at Delilah before they meandered to the dance floor also. Delilah watched, pleased as more and more students showed up. Most of the couples were on the dance floor, and the singles were scattered at tables. As she watched, pleased by the turnout, a tap on her shoulder took her out of her thoughts. She turned and grinned. Thomas, Louis and Michael were all dressed like the vampires from Underworld. Delilah laughed and smiled as they smiled sheepishly.

_**You may think you've won but I promise you it's not over!  
You may think you've won but I promise you it's not over!  
This could be our last chance to finally rise up  
So here we stand and here we will fight  
None of us shall run from anyone  
Storms are gathering**_

"Come on, lets go!" She said, making her way to the crowd on the dance floor. Louis smiled and followed, while Thomas and Michael hesitated. "What?" She asked, stopping and watching them. "It's not going to be a party without you guys!"

"Really?" Pennywise said from behind Michael, his head appearing over his right shoulder. "You mean that?"

"Um, no. I meant Michael and Thomas." She said, and the dejected clown snarled and stomped off towards a laughing Chucky and Pinhead.

_**There's no guarantee we'll get out of alive  
Stop your whining! Let's get busy!  
We have to rise above and fight  
We'll be heroes!  
Welcome to the show,**__**  
its a story that you've heard a thousand times  
So let's take a seat and get lost with me,  
this tale will never stop being told  
Welcome to the show,  
its a chance to save the world or lose the girl  
Let's save the world!  
Heroes will save the day!**_

The two silent killers watched her eyes carefully, looking for signs of lying. She only smiled. "It doesn't matter if you can't dance! I honestly can't either! Come on, lets all go not-dance together." She said, beckoning to them. They both eyed each other hesitantly, then nodded. They followed her to the dance floor. Just as she reached the crowd of people, she saw Angel appear at the doorway. Silently she slipped inside and watched from the shadows. When she went to go and help the demon dressed girl, she caught Pinhead watching her out of the corner of her eye. She smiled when the cenobite stood and strolled over her, pulling her back to his table to chat.

_**This is the part where you are supposed to scream!  
When you scream we'll be heroes**_

The song rages as the Akatsuki all really start getting into the music. Angel and Pinhead joined the dancing crowd, and the band was playing louder. Nate opens the door to find the Halloween bash under control, with only fake blood scattering the walls. He sighed and turned to Liam behind him.

"We are going to have some cleaning to do. And it's probably a good thing we have the school in the middle of a forest." He said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Liam nodded and wrote something down on a notepad he had in his hands.

_**Welcome to the show, **__**  
its a story that you've heard a thousand times  
So take a seat and get lost with me,  
this tale will never stop being told  
Welcome to the show,  
its a chance to save the world or lose the girl  
Let's save the world!  
Heroes will always save the day!  
Let's save the world!  
Heroes will save the day!  
Let's save the world!  
Heroes will always save the day!**_

The party was successful. Everyone (well, almost everyone) had a lot of fun. The Akatsuki were a great band (_for other references to what they sound like to me, listen to more Alesana)_ and everyone was exhausted.

"Success!" Valken cried, falling back onto a chair, watching as the Akatsuki slowly packed their things. Delilah nodded.

"That was really fun!" She said with a grin as Marilyn approached them.

"Thanks for the great party you guys, great planning." She said.

"Hey, you helped decorate!" Delilah said, wiping some sweat mixed with fake blood from her eyes. "Thanks for all the help." She said, as they grinned.

"No problem!" Valken said happily. "I can't wait till next year!"

_Happy Halloween Everyone!!_

_My random ideas come out with this. Hope you all liked it! PLEASE comment or message me, because I need to know if random fillers like this are good or not. Let me know what you think!_

_~~Hopeless Musician~~_


	13. Info Chapter!

_I don't own any characters except Delilah, Nate, Liam, the teachers, the guards and the story idea.  
Property of Valken goes to MurdermyDoll13.  
Property of Ravana goes to Kira Duvane.  
Property of Marilyn goes to MxAcid.  
__Property of Lilith goes to __sesshomaruluver01  
__Property of Angel goes to Raven Firestorm_

_I'm baaaaack *evil smile*. I completely apologize for the uber wait. I'm sure there are people out there hunting me down to choke me, kill me, bring me back to life and then kill me again, but I assure you that I will do my best to keep updates reasonable. Promise!! _

_Thanks for reading :D_

_I listen to a lot of music, so I thought I'd let you all know what's going through my headphones as I write the chapters. There's also info further down, along with character bios and music. Read on!!_

Music for Chapters

Chapter 1: Smooth Criminal-Alien Ant Farm  
Chapter 2: Ghost Town-Shiny Toy Guns  
Chapter 3:System of a Down-Chop Suey  
Chapter 4: Vermillion-Slipknot  
Chapter 5: Dead Memories-Slipknot  
Chapter 6: Eyesore-Janus  
Chapter 7: Shut Me Up-Mindless Self Indulgence  
Chapter 8: Afterlife-Avenged Sevenfold  
Chapter 9: Evan's Blue-Cold, Slipknot-All Hope is Gone  
Chapter 10: This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm on this Song

-System of a Down

Chapter 11: Psycho-Puddle of Mud

Character Bios and Songs (Songs that remind me of each person)

Delilah Young:  
age: 18  
Hair & eye color: Brown & Haze  
Favorite colors: Blue and Black  
Secret crushes: Michael Meyers, Thomas Hewitt, Louis, and others (surprise ^^)  
Likes: Music, her close friends, books  
Dislikes: Preppy things, rap/hip-hop music  
Song: Façade-Disturbed  
Background: Mom died when she was 8 (Cancer). Her brother abused her before they came to Hope. He's living in Jail, because he tried to give her tattoos with a butcher's knife. She has scars across her back, shoulders and stomach. She has large angel wing scars on her back, a badly done rose intertwining in each wing, and the vine trails down her back. She has her brother's initials engraved in small letters, on her front right hip. She's lived with her dad in the countryside since then. She doesn't make friends easily, but she likes her really close friends. She's a blend-in, shy wallflower girl, but is genuinely sweet. She is also very sarcastic, and likes to laugh.

Valken:  
age: 18  
Hair & eye color: Black & green  
Favorite color: Black  
Likes: Slipknot, Murderdolls, Jason, Lestat, being gothic :)  
Dislikes: Hip-hop, rap, Freddy Krueger, Dr. Lecter  
Secret crushes: Jason Voorhees and Lestat de Lioncourt  
Song: Curse of Me-Wednesday 13  
Background: Valken's had a hard life. When she was in school, she was on high honor roll, but she hated her parents. She was never really happy until she met her friends, Brandy and Delilah. They became inseparable until Delilah moved. They kept in touch, then Valken got the call, and she went to stay with Delilah. That's when she met Jason and Lestat.  
Ravana Turque:  
age: 18  
Hair and eye color: Black with blue highlights & sky blue  
Favorite color: Lime green and Hot pink  
Likes: Freddy Krueger, anything dark and twisted.  
Dislikes: Anything preppy  
Song: Sweet Dreams-Marilyn Manson  
Background: She was orphaned at 11, and she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle. They abused her for the portion of her childhood until she managed to get away. She also has the ability to stop time, never age and she can read minds. She had a hard life, but she managed to find Freddy, so she knows nothing can hurt her now. Maybe…

Marilyn Sweet:  
age: 19.  
Hair & eye color: White blonde and grey eyes.  
Favorite color: Pink.  
Likes: Her kitten Zombie, sex, candy, blood, dresses, girly things, and Harry Potter.  
Dislikes: Fakes and competition.  
Secret Crush: She believes in 'spreading the love' in this situation the love is her legs. Her favorite guy out of all of the students is Hannibal Lecter. She's greatly attracted to the Joker and would like to punch the new girl in the face.  
Song: I Feel Perfect by Porcelain And The Tramps.  
Background: Marilyn was born and raised in Las Vegas, Nevada. It was just her, her mother Sharon, and her brother Julius. Growing up their family couldn't afford much so Sharon became an exotic dancer. Julius started hanging around with the wrong crowd when he was fourteen. He started drinking, smoking, and dealing drugs, He got into loads of fights trying to defend his mother. He'd come home drunk and angry, yelling and screaming at his mother and Marilyn. Poor little Marilyn would lock herself in her room with nothing but her stereo and a box of chocolates. Sometimes Julius would come into her room and cry and hold her. In her earlier teenage years she would get upset easily and throw violent fits. The fits progressed into fights at school, than ended in murder. Marilyn got an evaluation after she beat a girl until she was lying on the floor in a puddle of her own blood. The evaluation proved that she had Intermittent Explosive Disorder thanks to dysfunctional transmitters, and too little serotonin being produced. She moved out of her place when she was seventeen; she dropped out and went to hair school. While doing so she was dating a guy named Ashton. Ashton's mother hated Marilyn and Ashton was lousy in bed, so she shot his mother then framed it on him. She was roomies with an actress, she would never shut up about her lines and plays she was in, so Marilyn stabbed her in the neck and skinned her. The room mate's friend showed up and Marilyn stabbed her twenty three times. She ran away, far away from Nevada and to California. In California she got a good paying job in a small hair salon, during the time period she was seeing a married man. One day at work a man came in asking for a trim. He started talking about how he knew who she was, the man she was seeing was bragging about her and how easy she was, the man sitting in front of her said that he couldn't agree more. Her hand accidentally slipped and slit his throat. Later that night when Marilyn was at the married man's house being intimate with him on the kitchen counter, his eyes were closed and she was ** at him. She picked up a butchers knife and chopped his head off. She quickly grabbed her clothes and ran off. The cops found her DNA everywhere and caught her, thus bringing her to the Hope Boarding School. There's one thing people don't understand about Marilyn, and that's why she always leaves a piece of candy at the scene. Weird thing is, she never really means to. She's always had a sweet tooth, even as a kid. She always has some candy on her and whenever she was running away a piece would fall out of her pocket.

Nate Young:  
age: 47  
Hair & eye color: Brown & light green  
Favorite colors: Brown and maroon  
Likes: His family, his job  
Dislikes: Death  
Song: Violin Concerto-Mendelssohn (classical song)  
Background: His wife died from cancer when his two kids were very young. His son was then put away in jail for abusing Delilah, and Nate never forgave him. He's mostly forgotten the bad, and he's very optimistic.

Liam Thompson:  
age: 36  
Hair & eye color: Light brown hair, short, and his eyes are a soft brown.  
Song: The Game-Disturbed  
Background: Friends for a long time with Nate, and when his friend proposed the idea of a Boarding School, Liam quickly took the great opportunity. He has a bit of a doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde personality, but he's trying to overcome it and he's only crazy when he's alone.

Name:Lilith (Marionette)  
Age:19 nearly 20  
Hair and eye color: Brown & One ice blue eye (right) one dark emerald eye (left).  
Likes:Blood, weapons, bombs/explosions/fireworks, anime and most kinds of music but mainly rock/punk/soft rock and some metal.  
Dislikes:Clowns and most types of dolls but mainly china dolls.  
Secret Crush: Joker  
Song: Just Like You by Three Days Grace  
Background:Was hated by family because she was very different and her family were people of high standing and disliked anything but perfection. Never truelly had a childhood which is why she is childish at times, was normally beaten by her father. When she turned 15 she 'snaped' and killed her whole family. Escaped arrest by pretending to be a life size puppet/marionette. She uses a black medium sized syth, she is a contortionist (her bones are like rubber and she can bend and flex in strange ways), her pulse is very difficult to find (kinda gives the impression that he doesn't have one), can give the impression that she is not breathing (the pulse thing and the breathing thing is what helps her pretend to be a life size puppet) ad noramlly wears a jester like outfit.

Name: Angel Voorhees  
Age:18  
Hair and eye color:black,with red streaks & crimson. (Side note: She has a slash mark from Freddy is going vertically across her right eye)  
Favorite Color: Black and red  
Likes: Jason,singing dancing,writing and kungfu  
Dislikes: pink frilly happy people  
Secret Crush: Pinhead  
Song: bad bad girlfriend by theory of a deadman  
Background: She's Jason's younger sister who's been passed along through way too many foster homes.

Michael Meyers:  
age: ? Who knows (But who cares)  
Hair & eye color: Brown & Black  
Favorite color: Blue  
Likes: His knife, his mask, his uniform, blood, and being outside.  
Dislikes: His family, girls that look like his sister, and  
Secret crush: Delilah Young  
Song: Perfect Insanity-Disturbed  
Background: He grew up in small Haddonfield, then proceded to murder his entire family (except his younger sister Laurie). He was then locked away in Smiths Grove for a long time. Finally after many years, he escaped, and now he's after Laurie.

Thomas Hewitt:  
age: About 24  
Hair & eye color: Brown & Brown  
Favorite colors: Brown and red.  
Likes: His chainsaw, his new friends, his secret crush.  
Dislikes: Hoyt Hewitt, Stupid teenagers.  
Secret Crush: Delilah Young  
Song: Duality-Slipknot  
Background: Thomas has a skin disease that leaves poor Thomas without a nose. He wears animal skin (leather) and people's faces to cover up the hurt. He was always teased as a little kid, and he's done putting up with people teasing him and calling him ugly. He's at the school because the cops caught him ripping some poor guy to shreds with his chainsaw. He didn't think he had any emotions until he met Delilah.

Jason Voorhees:  
Age: Immortal, but looks about 25  
Hair & eye color: None &  
Favorite color: deep green  
Likes: Killing people, his mother, his forest, his secret crush.  
Dislikes: Small kids, summer camps, Freddy Krueger  
Secret Crush: Valken  
Song: The Red-Chevelle  
Background: Jason was disfigured as a child, and he was teased. His mother was very protective of him, and she decided that he could come with her to her new job; the cook at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason, who couldn't swim, was forced into the lake, and drowned. He later came back (with help from his mother), and he kills with the use of his Machete.

Freddy Krueger:  
age: Immortal, but looks about 27.  
Hair and eye color: No hair, but eyes are a dark chocolate brown  
Favorite colors: Red, green and brown  
Likes: Killing little kids, his house, killing teenagers.  
Dislikes: Adults, Fire, Jason Voorhees, this school.  
Secret Crush: Ravana Turque  
Song: Bodies-Drowning Pool  
Background: Freddy was a child killer in the small town of Springfield, Illinois, when the parents of Springfield decided enough was enough. They burned him in his own house, and that's when he became the Dream Demon. He continues to kill children and teens in their dreams with his razored glove, feared Fedora, and ugly Christmas sweater.

Dr. Hannibal Lecter:  
Age: About 25  
Hair and eye color: Black & dark red  
Favorite color: Blood Red  
Likes: Eating people, messing with people's minds.  
Dislikes: Rudeness, Dishonesty.  
Secret Crush: Marilyn Sweet  
Song: Psychosocial-Slipknot  
Background: Lecter was in an asylum for years after people found out he ate (literally) his psychiatric patients. He was locked away, where he rotted for years. Finally the asylum was done with him wasting space and he was sent to hope.

Joker:  
age: About 25  
Hair & eye color: Brown (dyes it green) & hazel  
Favorite colors: Purple and Green  
Likes: Torture, fast cars, guns, killing people, blood.  
Dislikes: BATMAN  
Secret Crush: Marilyn Sweet  
Song: City-Hollywood Undead  
Background: None, unless you consider his un-denying want to kill _**the**_ batman.

Pennywise:  
age: Immortal, looks about 32  
Hair & eye color: White &  
Favorite colors: Red, green, purple and blue.  
Likes: Little children, Revenge, sewers and drains.  
Dislikes: Adults  
Secret Crush: None  
Song: The Grudge-Tool  
Background: None really. Or at least, not that anybody knows.

Chucky:  
age: Looks 4 (doll), really is about 40.  
Hair & eye color: red/orange & blue  
Favorite color: Red  
Likes: Killing, his girlfriend Tiffany  
Dislikes: Cops, Vampires, people that make fun of his height.  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Dawn of the Dead-Murderdolls  
Background: Used to be a person until he was forced to put his soul into the body of a doll. The doll was given to a child, and that's when Charles Lee Ray began his reign as a toy terror. He was caught attempting to kill an undercover police officer.

Candyman:  
age: Immortal, looks about 40  
Hair & eye color: None & Black  
Favorite color: Black, red and yellow.  
Likes: Blondes, Bees, Killing  
Dislikes: Police officers, gangsters, detectives.  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Waking the Demon-Bullet for my Valentine  
Background: Killed a long time ago in an old apartment building. Came back for revenge, and managed to kidnap and kill a young blonde police officer/detective. He was the hardest to catch because nobody could really see him.

Pinhead:  
age: unknown.  
Hair & eye color: Bald and black.  
Favorite color: Black.  
Likes: Pins and boats.  
Dislikes: None really  
Secret Crush: Lilith  
Song: Whatthe**?!?!?! by Twiztid.  
Background: Pinhead was not always a Cenobite, but was in fact once a human. Pinhead originated as Captain Elliott Spenser, who was born into the Victorian upper-middle class of British society in 1888. He joined the British Expeditionary Force, eventually rising to the rank of Captain and served during World War I. Spenser was a charismatic and eloquent man, who could feel great empathy and compassion for those around him. These are factors that undoubtedly assisted in his mental deterioration which he suffered after the Battle of Flanders in 1914. Spenser did not believe he had a right to live after watching many of his comrades perish in horrific circumstance. He had also lost faith in the humanity after witnessing its cruelty to itself. He had lost faith in God, whom he believed had failed humanity, claiming "God fell at Flanders too."  
While other survivors of the war turned to religion, philosophy, music, art and poetry, the disillusioned and jaded Spenser wandered Earth and became something of a hedonist, turning to the baser methods of gratification for satisfaction and pleasure ( opium, alcohol, and sex). However these were insufficient, as the sensations were never strong enough and Spencer always wanted greater highs, leading to his dabbling in the Occult, Satanism and black magic. By his own definition, he had become "an explorer of forbidden pleasures." He had indeed become a lost soul, descending deeper and deeper into madness and eventually sadomasochism as pain became indistinguishable from pleasure.  
His transformation into Pinhead occurred when he opened the demonic Lament Configuration, which he picked up from a market in India.

John Kramer (Jigsaw):  
Age: 52.  
Hair & eye color: White and blue.  
Favorite color: Red.  
Likes: Games and justice.  
Dislikes: People that don't appreciate their own life.  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Getting Away With Murder-Papa Roach  
Background: He had become sick and had gone in for a checkup, where he learned from Dr. Lawrence Gordon that he was dying of colon cancer, with an inoperable brain tumor. From there, he stated that he began to see how many people took their lives for granted. He ended up driving himself off of a cliff, but survived the suicide attempt, and began his work to save people from themselves. Though he never claimed nor encouraged the name, John's work eventually earned him the nickname The Jigsaw Killer, in spite of the fact that the circumstances and intentions he had while conducting his work, he did not label himself a "killer" or "murderer". This is because rather than killing his victims outright, he traps them in situations, which he calls "tests" or "games", in order to test their instinctual will to live via physical or psychological torture.

Creeper:  
Age: Unknown.  
Hair & eye color: No hair, grey.  
Favorite color: Green.  
Likes: People's organs and skin.  
Dislikes: People that kill him every twenty three years.  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Gutted by Cannibal Corpse.  
Background: All we know is that he's incredibly strong, inhuman, and eats people. That's pretty much it…

Dracula:  
age: Really REALLY old  
Hair & eye color: Black and red  
Favorite color: Dark red  
Likes: Blood, good wine, nighttime and cushion lined coffins  
Dislikes: sunlight  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Dragula-Rob Zombie  
Background: All that we really know, is that he's lived in Transylvania since the middle ages. He's become known as Count Dracula, and is sometimes (mistakenly) refered to as Vlad the Impaler.

Louis:  
age: Around 25 when he was turned. Now, he's close to 200 (Immortal)  
Hair & eye color: Brown and red  
Favorite color: Mauve  
Likes: Small animals, comfy beds, classical music and a good movie.  
Dislikes: Sunlight, drinking blood and (sometimes) Lestat  
Secret Crush: Delilah  
Song: Hand of Blood-Bullet for my Valentine  
Background: Louis grew up in the middle/late 1800's in Louisiana. When he was around 25, he met up with Lestat who changed his life forever. Along with being a father figure to young (now deceased) Claudia, Louis has a soft spot for children. Now, as a vampire, Louis detests drinking human blood, so instead, he drinks the blood of small animals.

Lestat:  
age: Immortal, looks about 24  
Hair & eye color: Blond & blue  
Favorite color: Red  
Likes: Louis, rock music, blood  
Dislikes: passive vampires  
Secret Crush: Valken  
Song: Scream-Avenged Sevenfold  
Background: An age old vampire known for his good looks and rockstar attitude. He met Louis in the late 1800s, and turned him into a vampire. Almost murdered by Claudia, he lived his life mostly separate from Louis. He also leads the band 'Lestat the Vampire'. He's a vamp with an attitude, but he's also very protective of what's his.

Akatsuki Members-

Pein (Leader):  
age: Not known, looks about 25  
Hair & eye color: Orange & grey  
Favorite color: Black  
Likes: Blood, killing  
Dislikes: People that are too passive  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Pulse of the Maggots-Slipknot  
Background: Not known. He is the leader of the Akatsuki. His eyes have rings in the irises and he has piercings covering his face and ears (and possibly his entire body, though nobody knows for sure). No magnets for him…

Zetsu:  
age: Not known, looks about 24  
Hair & eye color: Green & green  
Favorite color: Green  
Likes: plants, outdoors, rain, rare meat  
Dislikes: fire, weed killer.  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Bodies-Drowning Pool  
Background: Not known. Spy for the Akatsuki. He has two personalities, a good and a bad side. One half of him is white, the other is black.

Itachi:  
age: 20  
Hair & eye color: Black and red  
Favorite color: black  
Likes: Nothing  
Dislikes: emotion, unnecessary fighting, revenge  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: "Revenga" System of a Down  
Background: Living in the respective Kohona Village with the famous Uchiha clan. He was the prestigious one with a great future ahead of him, when he slaughtered the entire clan except for his younger brother. He also has a special 'kekki genkai' (ability) that allows him to trap people in an alternate universe and torture them for 72 hours.

Kisame:  
age: 27  
Hair & eye color: Blue and blue (he has blue skin too!)  
Favorite color: Blue  
Likes: Water, oceans, swords, swordfights, animal rights activists and large aquatic animals.  
Dislikes: Hot sunny days and desserts.  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace  
Background: Kisame was one of the famous and feared 'Seven Swordsmen of the Mist', which is where he grew up. Kisame is half shark, and he is known for his awesome fighting skills. He is slightly sarcastic and always looking for a challenge.

Diedera:  
age: 19  
Hair & eye color: Blonde and Blue  
Favorite color: Green  
Likes: Bombs, fire, dynamite and flying.  
Dislikes: Sculptures and paintings.  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Bang Bang (Feuer Frei)-Rammstein  
Background: Deidara grew up in the Village Hidden in the Rocks. He is known for the extra mouths on his hands and chest. He is commonly mistaken for a girl (which he hates) but he's a common jokester. He is also the lead singer for the metal band "Akatsuki"

Tobi:  
age: Around 25 (acts like he's 5)  
Hair & eye color: Black and brown  
Favorite color: Orange  
Likes: Candy and being called 'a good boy'.  
Dislikes: Nothing really  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Grow Up-Simple Plan  
Background: Not much is known about Tobi other than the fact that he wears his orange swirly mask because he thinks he's ugly.

Sasori:  
age: Around 24 (He's immortal)  
Hair & eye color: Red and brown  
Favorite color: Black  
Likes: Puppets, lasting art, woodwork  
Dislikes: Loud explosions  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Puppet-Thousand Foot Krutch  
Background: Sasori grew up in Village Hidden in the Sand, where he murdered his parents, then made himself into a half puppet. He is now young forever, and has no emotions.

Hidan:  
age: 25 (Also immortal)  
Hair & eye color: Silver and Purple  
Favorite color: Red  
Likes: Killing, His god (Jashin), Sacrificing Virgins to Jashin  
Dislikes: Money, other religions  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Immortal-Adema  
Background: Not much is known about Hidan other than he's Jashinist, and he likes loud music. He regularily has his head cut off, but he always gets someone to sew it back on.

Kakazu:  
age: Unknown (Maybe around 200 or so)  
Hair & eye color: Black and Brown  
Favorite color: Black  
Likes: Money  
Dislikes: Spending Money  
Secret Crush: Nobody  
Song: Coming Undone-KoRn  
Background: Kakuzu has a hidden background, other than the fact that he grew up in the Village Hidden in the Mist. His body is made up of hundreds of tendrils (threads) that he controls at will. He also has several other 'bodies' that he carries around with him.

Info (That you didn't know and has nothing to do with the actual storyline)  
-There's a MAJOR plot twist coming up :)  
-Each story is typed on Microsoft word, and (with the exception of chapter 1) each chapter is 6-7 pages long (It takes forever!)

Okay, info pertainable to the actual story!  
-There is one more minor character coming out soon!  
-Dorm floors, who's staying on the floor, what color their room/dorm is.  
-There's a villain among friends…. (Figure that one out!)

( )=color of door and room  
~Floor 1:  
Main entrance  
Auditorium/Dining room  
Nate's room (Brown)  
Delilah's Room (Blue and black)  
Valken's guest room (Black and red)  
Liam's room (Navy blue)

~Floor 2 (4 occupants)  
Jason Voorhees (Green)  
Michael Meyers (Midnight Blue)  
Thomas Hewitt (Brown and gold)  
Freddy Krueger (Red)

~Floor 3 (4 Occupants)  
Pennywise (Green)  
Joker (Purple)  
Lecter (Brown)  
Marilyn (Pink)

~Floor 4  
Pinhead (Grey)  
Candyman (Marroon)  
Chucky (Red)

~Floor 5  
Dracula (Black)  
Louis (Dark Blue)  
Lestat (Dark Red)  
~Floor 6 & 7  
Akatsuki (All are red and black rooms and doors)

Hmmm….Did I forget anything? Nope, I don't think so. If anyone finds the information I provided inaccurate, please notify me immediately so I may correct my mistake. Thanks! I also apologize for the uber long wait. This not only took forever, I had to retype the whole thing…

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will (hopefully) be out soon! I have a few ideas forming....


End file.
